


Primera mano

by Marbius



Series: Lie to me & Want you Back [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Break Up, Condoms, Depression, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Intercrural Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, Unhappy Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Writer Remus Lupin, minor Marlene McKinnon/Mary Macdonald
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Con amigos en común, era casi un misterio por qué Sirius y Remus no se habían conocido durante la universidad y luego en los años posteriores a la graduación, pero después de un primer encuentro en el que algo entre ellos simplemente hizo clic, ambos descubrieron que no era ni el tiempo ni el momento adecuados para ir en serio. O al menos eso se temían...





	1. 1.- Brand new.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito por amor a la pareja y sin ánimo de lucro.

**1.- Brand new.**

 

Fue Harry quien los presentó.

Su pequeño ahijado de cinco años, quien apenas abrirle la puerta a Sirius, tiró de su mano y lo condujo dentro de la casa con creciente impaciencia por presentarle al ‘tío Moony’ que estaba de visita.

—¿Moony? —Repitió Sirius el apodo, que alguna que otra vez lo había escuchado en voz de Lily, aunque nunca de Harry.

—Sí, Moony. Sabe trucos con papel, puede hacer conejos y tortugas —dijo Harry en su perorata mientras se esforzaba por tirar del peso del adulto que lo seguía.

—¿Como dibujos?

—¡No! ¡Con papel! —Explicó Harry con energía—. Lo dobla varias veces y entonces salen los animales.

—Ah, origami —dijo Sirius, que de buenas a primeras creyó que se trataba de un talento para el dibujo del que todavía no estuviera al tanto.

Claro que para ‘estar al tanto’ primero habría hecho bien de conocer a Remus John Lupin, el mejor amigo de Lily Potter cuando ésta todavía era Lily Evans, pero por aquel entonces ni su mejor amigo James había conocido a Remus, y el único encuentro que podían haber tenido con éste (su boda) se precipitó cuando Lily salió embarazada de Harry y tuvo que adelantar la fecha varios meses antes de lo prospectado.

Dicha fuera la verdad, la curiosidad de Sirius por Remus había ido creciendo con los años, puesto que éste seguía siendo una presencia constante en la vida de Lily a pesar de tener ya desde su tiempo en la universidad sin mayor comunicación que la obtenida por teléfono, cartas, correos y postales. Sin importarles a Lily o a Remus la distancia o las franjas horarias, habían conseguido mantener su amistad viva y por ello no era raro que su cena semanal con los Potter incluyera novedades de una persona a la que Sirius jamás hubiera conocido jamás, pero que por historias y anécdotas, tenía la impresión de no serle del todo un individuo cualquiera.

Bueno, jamás un conocido de cara a cara, porque Sirius había visto suficientes fotografías de Remus Lupin como para reconocerlo en cualquier lado, y no sólo aquellas cándidas de los años de adolescencia y universidad que Lily había compartido con él, sino también esas otras de años posteriores en las que Remus posaba para la portada de su último libro (primero de poemas, luego una novela que se convirtió en un éxito) y después para algunos periódicos o revistas como una celebridad menor que era un ejemplo a seguir.

Sirius había comprado su última novela después de que Lily le prestara un poemario suyo y la verdad es que sus intenciones no iban más allá de leer un par de páginas cada noche antes de dormir, pero apenas leyó la primera línea y quedó enganchado, con la desgracia de que a la mañana siguiente era jueves y se presentó a la oficina con oscuras ojeras y deseos de una segunda lectura para paliar la desazón de un final abierto que sugería una próxima continuación.

—Es el encanto de la prosa de Remus —le confirmó Lily a la primera oportunidad—. Cuando todavía vivíamos juntos en la universidad, le gustaba llegar a casa y contarme de su día. Siempre me tenía al borde del asiento con todos los sucesos, hasta que de pronto me confesaba que todo era mentira excepto una cosa y me hacía adivinar cuál era. Raras veces gané ese juego, ¿sabes?, pero era muy divertido y una de las muchas razones por las que lo echo de menos.

Hasta entonces escéptico de tanto talento, Sirius había acabado por doblar las manos después de leer esa novela de Remus, y con mayor interés del que habría preferido demostrar, se pasó el siguiente año absorbiendo información suya a través de Lily y también de su twitter, pues Remus tenía una cuenta para comunicarse con sus fans y él había acabado por sumarse a su grupo de seguidores.

Nada serio o en plan de stalker, al menos eso creía Sirius, aunque debía admitir que para dedicarse en serio a la literatura y todavía no haber cumplido los treinta años de edad, Remus era atractivo a pesar de su colección de suéteres, o quizá era por su colección de suéteres... Sirius no estaba seguro todavía de eso, y antes quería estrechar su mano para asegurarse de que lo suyo era sólo una idealización de Remus y no un crush en toda regla.

Por propia dignidad que Sirius no tenía intenciones de ponerse nervioso cuando Lily los presentara y mucho menos empezar la conversación con un “soy fan de tu obra”, o peor, pedir un autógrafo como si se creyera merecedor de su firma. En su lugar prefería un apretón de manos, y más tarde, cuando el momento fuera propicio, quizá le diría que había leído algo de su obra. Quizás. Sólo para para no parecer ansioso.

Mientras Harry lo llevaba al jardín trasero porque ahí tendría a lugar la comida que Lily había organizado en tiempo récord debido al buen clima de ese día en Londres, Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente nervioso de conocer a Remus. «A Moony», se repitió el mote con el que Harry lo había llamado y que era un viejo vestigio de su amistad con Lily. Él y James tenían apodos similares, otorgados en la escuela cuando todavía eran un par de críos y asistían a Hogwarts, así que no pudo evitar hacer la comparación entre sus amistades y de paso pedir porque los cuatro hicieran buenas migas.

Que a juzgar por las historias que Lily le había compartido de Remus, podía apostar a que los cuatro encajarían de maravillas y sin problemas.

—¡Mamá, Padfoot está aquí! —Gritó Harry apenas llegaron a la puerta corrediza que conectaba con el jardín trasero, y Sirius paseó rápido su mirada entre los invitados buscando el rostro de Remus.

Porque su historia con Remus no se limitaba a ellos dos siendo los mejores amigos en la adolescencia y después compartiendo piso durante la universidad, Lily había hecho el esfuerzo de invitar algunos amigos en común que tenían desde entonces, así que Sirius se topó con algunas caras conocidas.

—Sirius —salió a su encuentro Marlene McKinnon, que con su novia Mary MacDonald, intercambiaron besos—. Dichosos los ojos que te ven.

—Seh —concedió éste con apuro—. Había estado ocupado para venir a las fiestas, aunque sin falta estoy aquí cada noche de jueves para cenar con los Potter.

—Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren, ¿eh?

—Pero menos mal que cambiamos las sopas de ramen y el vino en caja por algo mejor —bromeó Sirius de vuelta antes de expresar su gusto de verlas ahí y continuar saludando al resto de los invitados.

Él y Marlene tenían la dudosa reputación de haber salido juntos durante sus años de universidad, por ella es que Lily y James se habían conocido, y en un tiempo conformaron entre los cuatro un grupo en el que era extraño que faltara uno de sus miembros. Pero ahí donde James y Lily se adoraban y no tenían reparos en admitirlo, en cambio Sirius y Marlene daban más la impresión de ser amigos, y no fue sino hasta su segundo año de universidad cuando él le confesó que era gay, y ésta con un gran suspiro le confió que también lo era, así que podían quedar en buenos términos.

Juntos se habían carcajeado hasta llorar después de aquel incidente, y con todo habían mantenido la relación un par de meses más antes de que Marlene conociera a Mary y no les quedara de otra más que romper.

Desde entonces, Sirius había sido más honesto con sus preferencias entre su círculo cercano de amigos, aunque había que destacar que al momento de hablarlo con James su amigo había puesto los ojos en blanco y afirmado que estaba al tanto por lo menos desde su tercer año en Hogwarts.

—No dejabas de mirar a Benjy Fenwick en los vestidores, colega. Y sospecho que al muy bastardo le gustaba la atención extra...

Lily en cambio lo abrazó y no dijo nada más, pues implícito estaba entre ellos como su recién confesada homosexualidad sólo podía acarrearle problemas al pertenecer a una familia que antes preferiría verlo muerto que con otro hombre.

De eso hacía años, y aunque desde entonces Sirius había tenido varias relaciones más o menos serias, su atracción por su mismo sexo todavía era un secreto entre al menos la mitad de los invitados.

—Qué bien que has llegado, aunque un poco tarde, Padfoot —lo saludó James cuando Sirius se acercó al asador y pudo apreciar el aroma de las hamburguesas que éste cocinaba al carbón—. ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Por desgracia, sí —confirmó éste, cogiendo una cerveza de la hielera que James tenía cerca de los pies—. En verdad no sé por qué Madre insistió en abrir una filial en New York. Reg apenas si puede con el trabajo extra, y más veces que no termino yo haciendo su parte. Estoy harto —masculló antes de beber un largo trago de su cerveza.

James no dijo nada, pues como ocurría cuando Sirius se quejaba de su familia, eran nulas las palabras de consuelo que podían aliviarle.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, Sirius había intentado huir de casa con intenciones de no volver. Atrás habían quedado los días en que podía permanecer callado ante las terribles actitudes de sus padres con sus ideas de la pureza de sangre y cómo ser un Black automáticamente los convertía en miembros honorarios de la realeza, pero... Regulus lo había detenido. Le había pedido que no se marchara, y aunque Sirius habría podido insistir en que fuera con él, que los Potter, los padres de James los aceptarían a ambos, no lo hizo. En su lugar se quedó con Regulus, y desde entonces había hecho suya la labor de cuidar de su hermano menor más como si se tratara de un hijo para él incluso si su diferencia de edades era de apenas un año y medio.

No siempre con los mejores resultados, aunque sí con las mejores intenciones.

—No he visto a Lily, y tampoco a, erm, Remus —dijo Sirius con afán de cambiar de tema y James le siguió al instante con la oportunidad.

—¿No los viste al pasar por la cocina? Deben estar sacando la tarta. Remus pidió especialmente una de chocolate y Lily consiguió que en la pastelería le prepararan una con triple cocoa.

—Suena... empalagoso.

—Puede ser, estuvo demasiado tiempo fuera del país y fue su único capricho para su fiesta de bienvenida, así que...

—Triple cocoa, no se diga más —suplió Sirius con una sonrisa.

Mientras esperaban a que Lily y Remus hicieran aparición con la tarta, Sirius y James hablaron de todo y nada; de rugby, de sus respectivos trabajos, de lo parecido que era Harry a sus padres, y también del crío de Frank y Alice que correteaba con él en el jardín enseñándole de plantas.

—Es por su abuela —dijo James—, Augusta Longbottom tiene un invernadero impresionante, pero ha olvidado que enseñarle a un crío de cinco años a distinguir 30 tipos de rosas no lo convierte en el más popular de la fiesta.

—Al menos no en esta fiesta —dijo Sirius, que para entonces ya iba por su segunda cerveza y tenía ganas de visitar el sanitario—. ¿Qué tal si voy dentro y busco a Lily? A menos que se haya puesto a hornear ella misma la tarta, no encuentro otra explicación para su demora.

—Ve, y dile que no olvide los platos y los tenedores para servirla.

Sirius se dirigió al interior de la casa, y en el camino lo interceptó Harry, que metió su manita entre la de él y después tiró con fuerza.

—Vamos, tienes que conocer al tío Moony —dijo el niño, y Sirius se forzó a sonreír.

—Con cuidado, Harry —dijo Sirius porque el niño jalaba de él con fuerza y no se medía—. Recuerda la regla que dice que no debes correr adentro.

De la presentación se encargó Harry, aunque también fue más bien una mala casualidad cuando justo en el instante en que Harry haló de Sirius para hacerlo entrar a la casa, éste se topó de ello con la tarta, que ya venía en camino y en brazos de Remus. Harry consiguió pasar por debajo de sus brazos extendidos para sostener la plancha de pastel, no así Sirius, quien sin poderse soltar de la manita del niño, acabó por impactarse con el pastel, con Remus y después con el piso cuando los dos cayeron como un costal de papas.

—Oh, mierda —masculló Remus como frase de inicio, y Sirius soltó una maldición idéntica.

Lily en cambio permaneció quieta y con una mano sobre la boca, en tanto que Harry por fin soltó la mano de Sirius, y con lágrimas en los ojos y un puchero incontrolable, amenazó con soltarse chillando en cualquier momento porque aquel estropicio era culpa suya y de nadie más.

Sin saber dónde poner las manos porque estaban embarradas de pastel y debajo de sí tenía a Remus, Sirius intercambió con éste una mirada para ver cuál iba a ser su reacción, y concluyó que él no era el tipo de persona que iba a montar un berrinche por un accidente. Al fin y al cabo, ya nada podían hacer por el pastel o sus ropas, y enfurecerse no iba a solucionar nada, así que cuanto antes pusieran orden en aquel asunto, mejor sería para todos.

—No llores, Harry —dijo Sirius, poniendo una mano al lado de Remus en el piso y casi al instante resbalándose cuando los dedos se le deslizaron en la madera—. No ha sido nada, es sólo un accidente.

—P-P-Pero el p-p-pastel —lloriqueó Harry, que se había abrazado a la pierna de Lily y tenías dos caminos de lágrimas sobre las mejillas.

—Podemos comprar otro —secundó Remus, que se había llevado la peor parte con la caída, la tarta destruida contra su pecho y estómago, y además Sirius aplastándole.

—L-L-Lo sient-t-to tan-n-n-to —balbuceó Harry, y Lily le acarició la cabeza.

—No llores, Harry. El tío Padfoot y el tío Moony no están enojados contigo, ¿ves? Ha sido un accidente, sólo eso. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no tienes permiso de correr en la casa?

Harry se soltó llorando y acabó por enterrar el rostro contra el muslo de Lily, que resopló.

—Llorar no va a solucionar nada, Harry, pero apuesto a que tus tíos agradecerían si les traes un trapo con qué limpiarse. Ven, vamos.

Mientras Lily y Harry buscaban toallas de papel y con qué remediar aquel desastre, Sirius y Remus se las ingeniaron para por fin separarse, y arrodillados de lado a lado, compartieron una sonrisa repleta de circunstancias por el momento vivido.

—Erm, soy Remus Lupin, encantado de conocerte —dijo Remus, y Sirius le estrechó la mano repleta de pastel y glaseado de chocolate.

—Sirius Black, y el placer es mío. Siento mucho lo de-...

—Oh, no deberías. Fue torpeza mía salir así de la casa y-...

—Pero también mía por estrellarme contigo y-...

—Padfoot —musitó Harry, que había vuelto al lado de los dos adultos y traía consigo dos trapos húmedos—. Moony... Yo no quería... Yo n-n-no…

A sabiendas de que se acercaba otro inminente acceso de llanto si no le ponían un alto, Sirius abrazó a Harry a su lado y procuró ensuciarlo lo más posible de pastel.

—No importa, Harry. ¿Ves? Ahora tú también te has embarrado con pastel y crema, y no es el fin del mundo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero de ahora en adelante debes hacerle caso a tu mamá cuando te diga que no debes de correr dentro de la casa, ¿vale? Porque puede ser peligroso y alguien puede salir lastimado.

Harry asintió, y aunque de sus ojos corrieron más lágrimas, al menos ya no lloriqueó más.

—¿Por qué no suben a darse una ducha y a cambiarse? —Sugirió Lily a los adultos—. Sirius, a ti te daré un cambio de James, ¿ok? Pero primero cambiaré a Harry.

Adelantándose a ellos, Lily y Harry desaparecieron escaleras arriba, en tanto que Sirius y Remus se ayudaron mutuamente a levantarse de aquel estropicio de pastel.

—Qué desperdicio —comentó Sirius al ver la mitad del pastel en el piso y la otra mitad repartida entre ellos dos, su ropa y cabello.

Remus se había llevado la peor parte porque tenía crema en una mejilla y hasta en las pestañas, y con toda seguridad su suéter color crema quedaría estropeado de por vida por más lavadas que le dieran, así que Sirius se ofreció a pagar la reposición.

—¿Qué? Oh no, no podría aceptarlo.

—Insisto. Fui yo quien entró a la casa como estampida de rinocerontes, y de no haber sido por mí ahora los invitados estarían comiendo gruesas rebanadas de pastel.

—Da igual. No es ni siquiera mi suéter favorito.

—Pero-...

—No —rechazó Remus la oferta—, pero si quieres compensarlo, no me importaría otro pastel como éste. Moría de ganas por probar el relleno de chocolate con cerezas y licor. Es una pena —dijo Remus, llevándose el dedo índice a la boca y lamiendo una pequeña porción.

Sirius observó su acción con un extraño fuego ardiendo en su vientre bajo, y de pronto no tuvo claro si era la idea del chocolate o Remus en sí lo que le hacía agua la boca.

—¿Rico?

—Bastante. —Una pausa—. Prueba y verás.

Tal vez Remus insinuó que Sirius recogiera un poco del pastel que tenía embadurnado en la ropa, quizá una porción del cuello o de sus propias manos, pero éste dio un paso al frente, y tomando la mano que Remus todavía tenía en el aire, le retiró una gruesa capa de chocolate que tenía en el dorso.

—Ciertamente —dijo Sirius en voz baja—. Mmm, delicioso.

Luego alzó la vista, y los ojos que le correspondieron estaban tan cargados de deseo como los suyos.

 

Sirius aceptó de Lily la ducha y también las prendas de James que le prestó mientras las suyas acababan en la lavadora con las de Remus. Por igual a Harry sentado en su rodilla y preguntando cada cinco minutos si estaba molesto (“No, qué va”) y si podía ayudarlo con su castigo (“Lo siento, pero ese es asunto de tu mamá y no puedo intervenir, ella también me da miedo”), lo cual constituyó gran parte de su tarde con los Potter pero no todo.

Remus también jugó un papel importante sentado a su lado, comiendo de las hamburguesas de James, y charlando de sus años fuera de Londres.

Fue así como Sirius aprendió completa la historia de sus aventuras, que comenzaban al graduarse dos meses antes de la universidad para aceptar una beca de seis meses en París para dar clases ahí. En un inicio, Remus había estudiado literatura con interés en dedicarse a la enseñanza, pero una de sus profesoras había encontrado entre sus papeles de curso un trabajo final que contenía los borradores de un poema y le instó a seguir puliendo sus habilidades. Remus así lo hizo, y aunque su paso por París le reafirmó su pasión por la docencia, no por ello renunció a la escritura.

El saldo final de su estancia en París fue experiencia en su área, buenas amistades, y que la universidad publicara varios de sus poemas en la gaceta estudiantil.

—Mi plan era volver a Londres en el invierno y buscar un trabajo temporal, pero entonces recibí otra oferta —continuó Remus con su relato, comiendo distraído papas fritas mientras rememoraba el pasado y Sirius lo escuchaba completamente absorto en sus descripciones.

La narración de sus relatos llevó a Sirius a los Estados Unidos, de vuelta a Europa en varias locaciones, un regreso a New York cuando Remus recibió una oferta de publicar sus poemas, primero en una antología de poesía contemporánea y después en su propio libro, con una peculiar escala en Japón...

—¡¿Japón?! —Inquirió Sirius con asombro y sorpresa por partes iguales—. Wow.

—Lo sé, ni yo mismo podía creerlo. Me pidieron que impartiera un curso de poesía, y por más veces que les insistí que no me sentía preparado para enseñar algo que ni yo mismo entendía del todo, al final acabé por aceptar su oferta. Las prestaciones eran excelentes, e incluía vivienda y la posibilidad de asistir a varios seminarios... Básicamente me quedé también por la comida y la cultura.

—¿Y había anime, tío Remus? —Preguntó Harry todavía desde el regazo de Sirius.

—Bastante. Y menos mal que el televisor tenía la opción de subtítulos o no habría podido entender sino palabras sueltas —respondió Remus—. Después tuve un periodo de casi un año donde no tenía claro cuál era mi siguiente paso o qué quería hacer, así que contacté a Lily y ella me sugirió escribir aquella novela de la que tantos capítulos le conté en nuestros años universitarios.

Sirius sonrió para sí sin siquiera proponérselo, puesto que él había leído aquella novela, y en la gloria de sus 432 páginas había terminado despertar en su interior una curiosidad absoluta de quién era ese Remus que a través del papel y sus palabras había conseguido cautivarlo más allá de lo que las ocasionales historias de Lily respecto a su persona lo habían conseguido.

—Escribí esa novela en al menos diez países diferentes. Me tomé muy en serio la idea de regresar a mi patria por mis propios medios, así que la mayor parte del trayecto lo hice por medio de autostop y la ocasional caminata. Así perdí la primera cuarta parte de la novela cuando ya casi la terminaba, pero resultó jugar a mi favor porque para entonces ya conocía a los personajes y pude retomar su voz de una mejor manera que la primera vez.

El resto del relato fue contar cómo había vuelto a París a tiempo para entregarle su manuscrito a una amiga que había conocido años atrás ahí y que ahora se desempeñaba como editora en una revista.

—Fleur fue increíble con sus elogios y también con sus críticas, y fue por ella que me decidí a revisar el borrador y enviarlo como manuscrito a un concurso...

El resto de la historia Sirius la conocía, pero igual escuchó con atención cómo Remus había quedado en segundo lugar e incluso así se le había dado la oportunidad de publicar su novela como libro virtual. El primero para la editorial, que por ese entonces estaba buscando expandir su mercado y querían una obra cautivadora que les sirviera de parteaguas, por lo que la novela de Remus había acabado por ser su mejor apuesta y mejor decisión.

—No puedo quejarme —finalizó Remus el relato de sus aventuras, dos horas después de que se hubieran sentado a conversar en el jardín, y ahora con Harry durmiendo en el regazo de Sirius—. Me advirtieron que quizá la novela no se vendiera bien pero que a cambio aceptarían sin rechistar mi segunda obra, pero menos mal que no fue necesario.

—Ya, Lily me contó lo de la malaria.

Malaria y tifus, de hecho, porque cuando cruzó a través de Asia en ningún momento consideró Remus que su salud se resentiría, pero no podía haber estado más equivocado.

Las dos enfermedades permanecieron latentes durante sus primeros dos meses en París como ligeras fiebres y el ocasional malestar, pero luego Remus cayó enfermo y se pasó las siguientes seis semanas hospitalizado y apenas consciente de sus alrededores.

Con todo, Remus se las había ingeniado para escribir un maravilloso relato durante su recuperación, y su venta a una revista londinense le había despertado el deseo de volver a su patria y retomar la vida que ahí había dejado tantos años atrás.

—¿Pero no extrañarás la vida que tuviste fuera de Inglaterra? —Preguntó Sirius con un dejo de ansiedad, pues no podía comprender del todo cómo Remus cambiaba la libertad por una posición que se le había ofrecido en una universidad como profesor de tiempo completo para un seminario de producción literaria.

Remus se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, y por su rostro pasaron media docena de emociones: Sorpresa, reconocimiento, felicidad, tristeza, incredulidad, contemplación, y por último paz.

—No —fue su sencilla respuesta—. Hace un año, hace incluso un mes, mi respuesta habría sido diferente, pero... El momento de volver a casa llegó. Viví mis aventuras y me divertí, de esa parte no me pienso arrepentir, pero también estaba cansado de no tener piso firme ante mis pies. No sé cómo explicarlo...

—Cimientos —dijo Sirius, pues para él mismo su familia representaba esa misma ausencia y sensación de no pertenencia.

—Exacto —coincidió Remus con él—. Escribir siempre ha sido divertido, pero también es cierto que puedo hacerlo donde sea, y eso aplica también a Londres, no sólo a exóticos países mientras finjo que me estoy buscando a mí mismo a la vez que me pregunto si cada piquete de mosquito me volverá a hacer recaer en la malaria una segunda vez. La enseñanza en cambio es... Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? —Y Remus sonrió de la manera más honesta que Sirius le hubiera visto en toda la tarde—. Esa es mi verdadera pasión.

—¿Pero no dejarás de escribir, verdad? —Preguntó Sirius con más interés del que quería revelar, y al instante lamentó su tono de voz, pues se había prometido no ser _esa clase de persona_ y se había fallado—. Lo siento. He... leído casi toda tu obra.

Y Sirius dijo ‘casi’ porque era mejor que admitir que en realidad era todo lo que tenía publicado, pues le faltaban todavía varios poemas y cuentos que sólo Lily en calidad de amiga y confidente tenía en su poder junto con órdenes precisas de dar su opinión antes de que Remus se atreviera a enviarlos para publicación con su editora.

Remus tomó su admisión con aparente normalidad, pero en sus ojos chispeó una luz de reconocimiento que Sirius esperó no fueran imaginaciones suyas.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Vaya...

Sirius se mordió la cara interna del labio inferior, y en un ‘todo o nada’ que lo caracterizaba tanto como el Black de su apellido para elegir el blanco/negro extremista de sus decisiones, se lanzó al todo por el todo con Remus.

—Tengo una copia de tu libro, ¿sabes? Una de las mil copias de edición especial que se imprimieron.

—Supe que se agotaron el mismo día.

—Seh... Pagué casi el triple por ella, pero seguro aumentaría de valor con una firma personalizada.

Remus arqueó una ceja: —¿”Para Padfoot, el mejor padrino que Harry pudiera tener”?

—Nah. “Para Sirius Black, el mejor amigo del esposo de mi mejor amiga”, aunque es un poco largo y enrevesado.

—Y complicado de descifrar —dijo Remus tras una corta carcajada—. Y la verdad es que ya no somos tan desconocidos el uno del otro, ¿uh?

«Eso pretendo», pensó Sirius, que se decantó por una respuesta más neutral. —No, realmente no.

Y la sonrisa lobuna con la que Remus premió su ocurrencia habló por sí sola.

 

Sirius se marchó tarde a casa de esa velada con los Potter, y antes de dar sus últimos adioses quedó con Remus de mostrarle a éste los últimos cambios que se había perdido de Londres en los últimos años. Remus aceptó, por supuesto, y a desconocimiento del otro, ambos contaron las horas hasta su próximo encuentro.

Al día siguiente Sirius apenas si pudo concentrarse en su trabajo, y en un movimiento nada característico de su persona, salió temprano de la oficina para tener tiempo extra de cambiarse de ropa y dar de sí su mejor versión ante Remus.

Y al parecer él no fue el único con esa idea, pues al reunirse con Remus en una cafetería a la que los dos habían asistido en sus años universitarios (trágicamente, sin coincidir de manera memorable) éste llevaba un conjunto que se destacaba por haber sido cuidadosamente elegido y coordinado.

Sirius no pasó por alto ese detalle, del mismo modo en que Remus no obvió el look de Sirius al presentarse ante él, y juntos compartieron varios comentarios al respecto, a expensas de sus costillas y del otro.

—So... —Dijo Remus apenas la mesera que los atendió dejó en su mesa dos tazas de té humeante—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Normal. Trabajo y… más trabajo —respondió Sirius con una leve mueca—. No suena nada interesante, ¿eh? ¿Y cómo fue el tuyo?

—Oh, lo inusual —dijo Remus con un dejo de sarcasmo—. Acompañar a Lily al kindergarten a dejar a Harry y de regreso al supermercado. Luego dos horas de una novela que me está causando problemas.

—¿Leer o escribir?

—Un poco de ambas. Estoy tomando apuntes para…

Con una naturalidad que ninguno de los dos pudo apreciar en el momento, Remus le contó a Sirius de los planes que tenía en primer lugar para un cuento sencillo y de no más de 10,000 palabras, pero que sólo en apuntes ya llevaba la mitad de esa cantidad. Cualquier intento por acortar el relato terminó con él agregando más y más escenas, así que se había resignado a la idea y decidido que bien podía intentar con una segunda novela, si acaso por el deseo de demostrarse que podía.

—Mi editora estará feliz cuando se lo cuente —dijo Remus—, aunque no sé bien cómo va a ser posible que escriba al ritmo al que estoy acostumbrado si el próximo mes empiezo a trabajar.

Sirius no perdió oportunidad de preguntarle a Remus al respecto, de su trabajo, de la materia que iba a impartir, y no tardó en quedar absorto de sus explicaciones. Remus a su vez no perdió oportunidad de hablarle de la literatura como su más grande pasión, y aunque el gusto de Sirius por la lectura era limitado a su formación y tiempo, pronto descubrió que él y Remus compartían la misma fascinación por géneros, autores y hasta idiomas específicos.

A la primera taza de té vino una segunda, y después un panecillo de moras con mantequilla que los dos compartieron con dos tenedores, aunque dicha sea la verdad, sólo utilizaron uno de ellos, y al llevárselo a la boca hicieron gala de descaro al mirarse a los ojos y corroborar que las chispas de la velada anterior seguían ahí, deseando provocar un incendio.

En algún punto entre la segunda taza de té y pedir una tercera o retirarse, fue Sirius quien sugirió ir a otro sitio, y Remus quien preguntó a dónde.

—¿Te apetece ir a mi piso?

—Me encantaría.

Y el resto había sido pagar la cuenta dejar una generosa propina, y salir a la calle con la firme convicción que cuanto antes se marcharan de ahí, más pronto llegarían a su destino.

El piso de Sirius estaba situado en una parte céntrica de Londres, no exactamente en el distrito comercial o turístico, pero no tan lejos como para aislarlo en la zona residencial, sino más bien en su periferia. Así se protegía él de la idea del silencio asfixiante que había llegado a vivir en casa de sus padres en Grimmauld Place, que a pesar de encontrarse al norte de la ciudad, podía ser tan callado que hasta el ruido de sus pisadas en el frío piso de madera resonaban como una marcha militar.

En un esfuerzo por hacer de su piso un sitio más acogedor del que alguna vez había sido su casa de la infancia, Sirius había pasado de la típica no-decoración de sus años universitarios (escasos muebles de segunda mano, no cuadros, con desorden por todos lados) a acondicionar su piso con la simple decoración del blanco y el gris, agregando aquí y allá un par de colores para eliminar el toque nórdico que había sido el resultado final.

En conjunto se había hecho de un espacio apropiado, y a juzgar por la sonrisa de Remus al cruzar el dintel de entrada, su opinión era favorable.

—Henos aquí. Hogar, dulce hogar —dijo Sirius, y al instante se sintió vagamente nervioso, no de lo que Remus pudiera comentar, sino de Remus en sí, parado ahí y contemplándolo con atención.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco —dijo Remus en voz baja—, pero nosotros-...

—Sí —le interrumpió Sirius—. Sí.

Dando cada uno un paso al frente, se encontraron a la mitad del camino en un beso desesperado en donde sus dientes entrechocaron antes de compartir una risa por su torpeza y esta vez besarse con más cuidado.

Remus era un par de centímetros más alto que Sirius, pero eso no le impidió a éste dominar el beso y con sus labios y lengua abrirse espacio en la boca de Remus, que lo recibió con un gemido y acabó con la espalda contra la pared más cercana.

Sirius tomó aquella aceptación a sus atenciones como permiso para continuar, y utilizando su mano izquierda como anclaje sobre la cadera de Remus, maniobró con la derecha para inspeccionar debajo de su camisa y tantear la firme extensión de su abdomen, que se contrajo bajo las caricias de sus dedos subiendo y bajando por su costado.

—Oh Diox —musitó Remus cuando Sirius le succionó el labio inferior, pero no se quedó corto al rodear a éste con un brazo por la espalda y otro en torno al cuello, jugando con su cabello ligeramente largo y peinado hacia atrás.

—¿Quieres...?

Un asentimiento, y Sirius tiró de Remus en dirección al dormitorio, que a un pasillo y una puerta de distancia, les resultó a ambos un trayecto más largo que una travesía a través de la fría Antártica.

Una vez en su recámara, Remus se tomó unos segundos de hesitación, saboreando de su labio inferior la saliva de Sirius y observando expectante la cama King-size recubierta con un mullido cobertor blanco que se mostraba tentadora, pero también presagiaba un camino sin retorno.

Sirius tomó su mano y acarició sus nudillos, y la electricidad que recorrió a Remus fue todo lo que éste necesitó para cerciorarse de que incluso si se estaban precipitando, prefería arrepentirse que lamentar la oportunidad perdida.

Tomando la iniciativa, Remus volvió a besar a Sirius, y juntos no tardaron en emprender la engorrosa labor de hacer a un lado la ropa, dejando caer aquí y allá sus camisas, lidiando con cintos y pantalones, resoplando por los zapatos y después con los calcetines, porque como comprobaron con una risita que relajó la tensión en el aire, ninguno de los dos era capaz de más sin tener los pies libres del todo, y así fue como terminaron en ropa interior y contemplando la cama ante ellos.

—Bonito par —dijo Remus al introducir un dedo bajo el elástico de los bóxers ajustados de Sirius, que en negro y de la talla justa, delineaban el contorno de su erección.

—Lo mismo dijo —respondió Sirius, correspondiéndole el gesto, aunque a diferencia de él, Remus traía puesto un par de bóxers de algodón y a cuadros.

—Son mi mejor par, por si... —Murmuró Remus, dejando bien en claro cuáles habían sido sus intenciones para aquella salida juntos.

—¿Sí?

—Mmm... —Exhaló Remus cuando Sirius pegó sus cuerpos y le besó en el cuello, justo debajo del lóbulo—. Es un par nuevo.

—Entonces yo también debo de admitir —dijo Sirius entre más besos, bajando por el cuello de Remus hasta su pecho— que yo también hice preparaciones previas. Hoy puse sábanas nuevas, y temprano bajé a comprar algunas cosas.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Remus cuando los labios de Sirius se cerraron en torno a uno de sus pezones y éste succionó con fuerza.

—Y espera a ver qué más puedo hacer con mi boca —prometió Sirius, la voz ronca mientras empujaba a Remus hacia la cama y lo hacía recostarse sobre su espalda.

Porque antes muerto que ser considerado de muchas palabras y poca acción, Sirius gateó hasta su mesita de noche y extrajo de ahí un paquete de condones todavía sin estrenar y sacó uno. Con pericia despojó a Remus de su ropa interior, y posicionándose entre sus piernas, procedió a besar sus muslos y propinarle pequeños mordiscos alrededor del área.

Remus resistió estoico, una mano acariciando su propio estómago y la otra temblando por acariciarse.

—Espera —le indicó Sirius, que de la misma bolsa de compra donde había sacado los condones, también extrajo una pequeña botellita anodina de lubricante a base de agua.

Rompiendo el sello plástico, Sirius se echó un poco de lubricante en la mano, y tras corroborar con Remus que podía, sujetó su erecto miembro desde la base y lo acarició en un largo y sensual movimiento que hizo a éste gemir y a él sonreír por su pericia.

Cerrando los ojos a la oleada de sensaciones que le invadían, Remus abrió un poco más las piernas y dejó a Sirius hacer según su antojo. Sirius por su parte no dudó en continuar masturbando a Remus mientras con su lengua trazaba un camino húmedo sobre la base de sus testículos y succionaba primero uno y después el otro. Remus gimió con fuerza, y Sirius aprovechó para proseguir con su plan.

Rompiendo el empaque de uno de los condones, Sirius no perdió tiempo en colocarlo sobre el pene de Remus y cerciorarse de que llegara hasta la base antes de dedicarle a éste una mirada cargada de deseo, y con deliberada lentitud introducirse un par de centímetros en la boca y succionar.

Con ojos nublados de deseo, Remus le observó y la boca se le secó. —S-Sirius... —Jadeó, y éste hizo ostentación de mover un poco la cabeza de arriba abajo, disfrutando por sí mismo el tacto plano de su lengua sobre el pene de Remus.

El propio Remus premió sus esfuerzos al utilizar una mano para acariciarle el cabello, apartarlo un mechón de la frente, y bajar sobre su rostro hasta tocar el borde de sus labios abiertos obscenamente alrededor de su miembro. Sirius cerró los ojos, y Remus tocó su labio inferior, húmedo con saliva.

—No creo, ¡ah!, poder durar mucho —gimió Remus, y Sirius se empleó de lleno para que así fuera, masturbando la base del pene de Remus con una mano y valiéndose de la otra para acariciar sus tensos testículos. Pese al dolor de mandíbula, no se cortó en abrir un poco más la boca e introducirse la mayor porción del pene de Remus, y por un instante deseó mandar al cuerno el sexo seguro y tener una probada de verdad. La boca se le hizo agua, y el exceso de humedad facilitó su tarea, mientras en la cama Remus apretaba el edredón entre sus dedos, encogía las piernas en un cuasi calambre, y con una ronca exhalación, se corría sin poder contenerse ni un minuto más.

Sirius continuó con sus atenciones mientras las últimas oleadas de placer recorrían a Remus, y al terminar lo dejó ir, no sin antes plantarle un beso húmedo en el glande.

—Eso fue... —Remus resopló, y con el dorso de la mano se limpió un poco del sudor que ahí se había acumulado—. Oh, Sirius...

—Bueno, yo creo en hacer las cosas bien o no hacerlas —dijo éste con falsa modestia, incorporándose para quedar sentado al estilo indio y con un enorme bulto en sus bóxers. Más que eso, con una mancha al frente que delataba lo bien que lo había pasado en los últimos minutos.

Remus también se sentó, y cardando sus dedos en el cabello despeinado de Sirius, lo atrajo contra él y lo besó. Al instante sus lenguas se unieron, y aunque Remus arrugó la nariz de desagrado por el sabor plastificado del condón y el lubricante, no por eso lo dejó ir. En su lugar utilizó su mano libre para acariciar el pecho de Sirius y después su vientre, que se contrajo con expectación cuando Remus por fin cruzó la barrera elástica de sus bóxers y se ciñó alrededor de su miembro.

Remus sujetó el pene de Sirius a la mitad de su longitud, y con la pericia de quien sabe lo que hace, acarició el glande con el pulgar y bajó el prepucio para exponer la piel de abajo. Sirius exhaló un gemido en la boca de Remus, y éste utilizó un poco del líquido seminal que encontró ahí para estimularlo y obligarle a pedir tregua.

—¡Ahhh, Remus! —Gimió Sirius, para quien aquel encuentro se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores en su memoria.

—¿Quieres que te lo chupe o...?

Sirius se retiró un poco, y su aliento caliente alcanzó a Remus en los labios húmedos. —No creo poder resistir más de unos segundos. ¿Puedo refregarme contra ti?

—Adelante.

Volviéndose a acostar en la cama, Remus observó a Sirius posicionarse sobre sus rodillas y con deliberada lentitud descubrir ante él y mostrar su miembro erecto y de un saludable color sonrosado que se asemejaba al de sus labios irritados después de haberle practicado sexo oral. Remus sintió en su vientre bajo el fuego que presagiaba una nueva erección, y sólo fue en aumento mientras Sirius sacaba un segundo condón de la caja y despacio como si con ello quisiera prolongar el placer visual de Remus, lo deslizó sobre su erección hasta quedar todo desenrollado.

Luego Sirius gateó hasta quedar sobre Remus, y con premeditada dilación arqueó la espalda y se posicionó sobre Remus primero el pecho, luego el vientre, y al final sus erecciones que se encontraron a mitad del camino. Remus no estaba del todo duro todavía, pero no dudaba conseguirlo, y Sirius demostró ser el indicado al preferir más besos y sólo premiarle con el ocasional movimiento de su pelvis cuando la tensión alcanzaba niveles insostenibles.

En algún punto de su perezosa sesión de besos las manos de Remus pasaron de la espalda de Sirius hasta sus glúteos, y éste abrió las piernas para facilitarle acceso a la parte más íntima de su anatomía. Remus se encargó de que Sirius lamiera de antemano sus dedos (el lubricante estaba ya fuera de su alcance y de sus mentes), y fue así como Sirius terminó con dos falanges dentro presionando contra su próstata y Remus con un mordisco suyo a la altura de la clavícula.

Sirius no tardó en correrse, y después sugerirle a Remus el intercambiar posiciones y hacer lo mismo con su segunda erección, por lo que éste los giró a ambos sobre la cama, y con él permiso explícito de Sirius posicionó su miembro entre sus muslos y se refregó ahí hasta correrse de nueva cuenta.

Después, todavía agitados por el esfuerzo y cortos de aliento, sus miradas se encontraron, y ambos leyeron en los ojos del otro la verdad subyacente que había quedado oculta tras una cortina de deseo: Embonaban juntos.

Y para bien o para mal, era su decisión continuar o rendirse ahí mismo.

 

Por supuesto, renunciar al otro no estuvo en ningún momento en sus planes, y después de esa perezosa tarde de sexo en donde volvieron a compartir un orgasmo y después una sensual ducha en donde se tallaron la espalda por turnos, Sirius invitó a Remus a cenar y cocinó para él un simple platillo de pasta con crema y champiñones que comieron en la mesa de su cocina mientras hablaban de todo y nada.

Antes de lanzarse de cabeza a una relación, primero se vieron a lo largo de dos semanas en las que Sirius utilizó de pretexto el pasear a Remus por Londres para que reconectara con la ciudad, y ya que James y Lily tenían sus propios trabajos y un hijo pequeño qué atender, le agradecieron su ofrecimiento para pasar tiempo con su invitado y asegurarse de que no se aburriera en la ciudad.

En el ínterin Sirius se tomó algunas tardes libres (beneficios de ser el jefe) y se dedicó a llevar a Remus a sus sitios favoritos, a un paseo por el campo, al cine, y seguido también de paseo por las calles de su juventud, cuando la rebeldía todavía estaba afianzada dentro de su sistema y la idea de ser un punk tardío era mucho más seductora que asumir el papel de hijo mayor de los Black y suceder a su padre en los negocios como justo había acabado haciendo por presión familiar.

Sus encuentros finalizaban siempre con ellos dos en el piso de Sirius, la mayor parte de las veces en la cama y explorando sus cuerpos con reverente devoción, pero también había ternura al terminar, e infinitas conversaciones post-coitales donde seguido a Remus se le hacía tarde y Sirius moría de ganas por sugerirle que se quedara a pasar la noche, pero ya que tanto Lily como James habían empezado a inquirir respecto a su repentina amistad, lo mejor era de momento irse con pies de plomo y esperar.

A comienzos de su tercera semana en Londres, Remus se incorporó a la universidad donde estaría impartiendo su curso durante el próximo año, y aunque la planeación de sus clases y el asistir a varios seminarios (como espectador, también como orador invitado) le robaba algunas horas de su día, en cualquier caso él y Sirius se las arreglaron para pasar juntos cada minuto disponible.

James hizo una observación al respecto cuando en su tradicional cena de los jueves tuvo un par de minutos a solas con Sirius en la cocina, y al más puro estilo Potter, no se fue por las ramas cuando de sonsacarle información se trató.

—Así que... —Empezó James, con fuerza batiendo el puré de papá que sería uno de los acompañamientos de la pierna que Lily tenía en el horno—. ¿Tú y Remus?

—¿Yo y Remus _qué_? —Replicó Sirius a su vez, alzando la vista de la zanahoria que tenía en una mano y el pelador en el otro, cumpliendo con las órdenes de Lily de tenerla lista para la ensalada—. Si vas a decir algo, mejor sé directo. Sabes bien cuánto odio el falso pudor. No te va en lo absoluto, Prongs.

—Vale —dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos? Porque de ser así, Lily y yo estaríamos en lo correcto, pero nuestra apuesta es acerca de cuánto tiempo lleva ocurriendo.

—Jodidos cotillas —dijo Sirius entre dientes y de buen—. Desde... ¿La fiesta de bienvenida? Bueno, hubo tensión sexual en ese momento, pero siendo justos, hasta el día siguiente a ese no hicimos nada.

—Vaya, ustedes sí que se movieron rápido.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Remus se rindió a mis encantos y yo a los suyos. El resto es una historia que se cuenta sola.

—Oh no, nada de eso. Prefiero escucharla de ti primero —presionó James por más detalles—. ¿Están juntos de verdad o es algo pasajero?

«Con suerte es algo permanente», pensó Sirius, pero se lo guardó para sí porque técnicamente no era gay, sino “demasiado absorto en los negocios familiares como para buscar una esposa, _todavía_ ”, según la frase de rigor que Madre le contaba a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla y que se preguntara por qué a pesar de ser atractivo, tener encanto y dinero, Sirius continuaba tan soltero como siempre y sin prospecto de una respetable chica con sus mismas credenciales a la qué desposar.

Por terrible que le resultara tener que mantener sus relaciones en las sombras y tolerar las críticas veladas de Madre cuando el asunto de sus ‘amigos’ salía a colación, Sirius se mantenía dentro del perímetro de sus reglas porque él era la primera cabeza entre su progenitora y Regulus, y éste no sólo era gay como el propio Sirius, sino que además había nacido sin su espina y no tendría la fuerza suficiente para resistirse a su petición de casarse y engendrar un par de vástagos que continuasen la tradición del apellido Black.

Por una parte, Regulus había hecho bien en mudarse a los Estados Unidos para atender la nueva rama de las empresas Black en aquella parte del mundo, pero por otro la ansiedad sólo había echado raíces profundas en su persona, y cada vez que Sirius hablaba con su hermano por teléfono lo encontraba más y más estresado, y a diario se preguntaba si el peso de ser Black y tener padres como los suyos no acabaría por terminar con él.

O con ambos.

Que si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, Sirius tampoco se veía tolerando mucho tiempo más viviendo en las sombras de su apellido sólo para dar satisfacción a las apariencias. Así era como había perdido algunas relaciones importantes en su vida, y ahora con Remus no se sentía de ánimos para una repetición.

Su semblante debió de cambiar, porque entonces James dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Olvida que pregunté, ¿ok? —Dijo con voz firme—. Tú y Remus vayan a su ritmo, sin presiones ni tontas etiquetas.

Que para ser un tipo de epifanía, dio justo en el clavo para los sucesos que estaban por desencadenarse.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (08-abr)/Sin comentarios (22-May).


	2. 2.- I ain't too happy.

**2.- I ain't too happy.**

 

A tres meses de haber conocido a Remus y dos meses y veintinueve días de tener con él una relación que no podía clasificarse como sólo de amistad, Sirius recibió la llamada de su prima Andrómeda, con quien tanto él como Regulus mantenían un contacto secreto para evitarse conflictos dentro de la familia.

En su juventud, Andrómeda había cometido la infracción de casarse como un colega que no pertenecía ni a su nivel socioeconómico ni grupo social. En opinión de Sirius, Ted Tonks no era por ello menos que nadie en su familia, pero ni sus padres ni ningún otro miembro Black había sido de la misma idea, por lo que se había desterrado a Andrómeda al Siberia de su parentesco, donde una vez al año se le invitaba para la ocasional reunión de apariencias, pero se le tenía terminantemente prohibido asistir con “ese indigno carpintero” (incluso si Ted trabajaba maderas finas y sus encargos le acarreaban contratos millonarios) “y la hija bastarda” que había procreado con él. Nymphadora esa su nombre, apenas un par de años menor que Sirius y mucho más agradable que el resto de su familia, pero de quien tenía que fingir ignorancia porque Madre le echaría una bronca grande si acaso revelaba que mantenía contacto con ese lado de la familia.

Al ver el nombre de Andrómeda en su móvil, Sirius respondió a su llamada con un tono alegre que no tardó en morir de sus labios.

Andrómeda fue precisa con su noticia: Regulus estaba en el hospital, y no quería a nadie más que a ellos dos con conocimiento de su estancia así como de sus razones.

—¿Está enfermo? ¿Ha tenido un accidente? —Preguntó Sirius, barajando las únicas dos opciones que le parecían plausibles.

Regulus era menor que él por apenas un año y medio, y le costaba creer que una persona que todavía no había alcanzado la treintena de la vida estuviera en el hospital.

—Es... —Andrómeda hesitó en sus palabras, y la línea se cargó de estática. Sirius lo adivinó incluso antes de que su prima lo dijera—. ¿Recuerdas el accidente de la abuela Melania?

No había necesidad de decir más. Melania Macmillan, que una vez casada había pasado a ser Black, había vivido más allá de los 100 años y con ello había retenido las acciones y la fortuna Black en sus manos hasta el último momento. Por desgracia para ella, ni sus hijos o sus nietos habían tenido compasión por ella, y una vez obtuvieron de su mano una firma cediendo su autoridad en las finanzas y poderes de la familia, la habían recluido en un asilo. Nada terrible, por supuesto, sino un exclusivo sitio donde gozaba de atención constante y cuidados de primer nivel, pero también un lugar donde su reclusión en solitario le cobró factura...

La abuela Melania Black no toleró más que un par de semanas ahí, y porque fueron quince dosis de sus medicamentos necesarias para ella misma procurarse un final y morir en un ‘accidente’ según lo catalogó la familia, aunque implícito quedó entre los miembros Black que se había tratado de un suicidio.

—No... —Musitó Sirius al teléfono—. Reggie no haría eso. Reg no es tan estúpido como para tomar ese camino...

—Él mismo me llamó y me lo dijo. Me ha pedido que te lo diga a ti... Al parecer no pudo contactar contigo ayer en la noche, y necesita de alguien que cuide los negocios en Estados Unidos.

—Mierda... —Masculló Sirius, que la noche anterior se había reunido con Remus en el piso que éste rentaba ahora que ya no se hospedaba con los Potter, y había apagado su móvil porque no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo—. Pero Reg... ¿Cómo está Reggie?

—En observación, al menos por 72 horas de las cuales ya tiene 24 hospitalizado. Pero necesita ser liberado a cargo de alguien que acepte la responsabilidad de su persona, y después... Bueno, eso tendrán que decidirlo por ustedes.

Sirius resopló. —Estúpido Regulus. Mira que hacer esto justo ahora…

—No arremetas contra él —le recordó Andrómeda con la voz tensa—. Piensa en la difícil decisión que ha tomado y las causas que seguro lo orillaron...

«Madre», pensó Sirius, quien no podía pensar en una razón mayor para decidir terminar con su vida que ella. Al menos ese había sido su caso durante la adolescencia, cuando en un arrebato de desesperación Sirius había pasado las últimas horas de la madrugada de un Año Nuevo anudando una de sus sábanas y contemplando colgarse en la privacidad de su recámara o saltar desde el tercer piso y que la caída le rompiera el cuello.

Por supuesto, no lo había hecho. La prueba en firme era que seguía con vida. Y nadie más se había enterado, sólo James y para eso primero habían transcurrido suficientes años como para que Sirius superara la vergüenza de su cobardía. Pero pensar que Reg había tenido más valor que él... Que a la vez había sido más débil...

—Tienes que ir con él, Sirius —le recordó Andrómeda sus responsabilidades—. Habla con la tía Walburga. Dile cualquier cosa que te permita ir a los Estados Unidos por una temporada y cuida de Regulus. Él te necesita ahora más que nunca, y si no haces algo ahora, después será demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula y asintió para sí.

Aquella no era la primera vez que tomaba una decisión de ese calibre. Él y Regulus habían tenido desde siempre una relación complicada, con muchos altos y bajos, donde fueron los mejores amigos al crecer, enemigos declarados en su adolescencia, cordiales en sus años universitarios, y después... Hermanos a lo largo de la última década. Algo así... Cercanos ciertamente, pero todavía estaban trabajando en ello, y aunque se llamaban religiosamente una vez a la semana y charlaban sin censura, todavía había ciertos aspectos peliagudos pendientes a tocar entre ellos.

«Como la charla pendiente de “Hey, Sirius, estoy deprimido y pienso atentar contra mi vida, ¿tú qué opinas?” que el muy infeliz olvidó mencionar», pensó Sirius con amargura.

—¿Sirius? —Le llamó Andrómeda luego de largos segundos de silencio.

—Aquí estoy.

—Es tu hermano y sé que lo quieres, así que no le falles. No tiene a nadie más a quien acudir. —Una pausa—. ¿Irás, verdad?

—Iré.

—Entonces... Mucha suerte.

Y después la llamada finalizó.

 

—No sabía que tenías un hermano —dijo Remus, en verdad confundido cuando apenas separarse del beso con el que recibió a Sirius en su piso, éste empezó a hablar de un tal Regulus que le necesitaba y por el que tendría que viajar a los Estados Unidos en la brevedad posible.

—Ya, olvidé mencionarlo.

Remus frunció el ceño. —Uno no _olvida_ mencionar un hermano. Yo te dije que era hijo único y por la manera en que asentiste pensé que tú también.

—Bueno, no. Se llama Regulus, es apenas un poco menor que yo, y nuestra relación ha sido una montaña rusa desde que éramos niños.

Remus pareció mostrarse más comprensivo tras aquella explicación y lo invitó a pasar a su apenas amueblada cocina, donde preparó té para ambos y después se sentaron de cara a cara para hablar.

—No sé cómo empezar... —Farfulló Sirius, la vista clavada en la superficie humeante de su té.

—Entonces hazlo por el inicio, es lo más fácil —sugirió Remus, extendiendo una mano y apretando la de Sirius.

Fue así como Sirius desentrañó un poco la maraña que era su familia, la complicada relación que tenía con Regulus, lo pesado que le resultaba ser la cabeza Black sobre la que el peso del apellido recaería con mayor fuerza una vez que fuera su turno, y... Confirmó así lo que sus sospechas ya le habían hecho imaginar.

—Así que ser gay no está en los planes que tus padres han dispuesto para ti.

—Realmente no. Y que su hijo de repuesto lo sea también es casi una broma cruel del destino —bromeó Sirius pero sin humor, la boca torcida en una mueca.

En una acción que después Sirius consideraría como diarrea verbal, abrir la cloaca que ser un Black había instalado en su corazón, Sirius le habló a Remus de todo lo que alguna vez le había herido y también lo mucho que su hermano había significado para él cuando creía ya no poder más...

Remus lo escuchó paciente, y lo abrazó cuando las grietas de su fachada se vinieron abajo revelando la podredumbre de muchos años acumulada bajo la apariencia impoluta de su persona.

Juntos lloraron, y se abrazaron, y hubo frases de consuelo e infinidad de caricias.

El té terminó helado sobre la mesa, igual que sus corazones cuando Sirius le habló de pasar una temporada en los Estados Unidos atendiendo la filial que los negocios Black tenían allá y bajo esa pantalla frente a sus padres en realidad cuidar de Regulus.

Remus asintió, los labios apretados en una fina línea. —Entonces... Aquí es donde nos separamos, ¿no?

Sirius no se vio capaz de enunciar sonido alguno, así que se enjugó los ojos.

—La familia va primero, Sirius —dijo Remus con dolor patente en su voz—. No tu familia, _per se_ , no después de lo que me has contado, pero sí tu hermano, sí Regulus...

—Te echaré de menos, Remus Lupin —dijo Sirius con apenas voz, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Remus, que lo abrazó con la misma desesperación

—Puedes apostar lo que quieras a que yo también, Sirius Black.

Y a su modo, acorde a la situación en la que estaban inmersos, aquello valió como su propia (y única) declaración de amor.

 

_It's 3 AM and the moonlight's testing me_

_If I can make it till dawn then it won't be hard to see_

_I ain't happy_

_I ain't too happy_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Lie to me_

 

Sirius puso sus asuntos en orden y viajó esa misma semana a New York, donde encontró a Regulus como un fantasma de su yo anterior.

—Hey —lo saludó sin saber qué más decir, y su hermano sólo parpadeó una vez y se arrebujó más debajo de las mantas sin responder—. Reggie...

—No tenías por qué venir —masculló éste con voz pastosa, con toda seguridad, por algún tranquilizante—. Estoy bien por mi cuenta.

—Ya —dijo Sirius, sentándose en la silla libre al lado de la cama y soltando un largo suspiro—. Supongo que debo alegrarme que estés bien _ahora_ , porque otra historia hubiera sido muy diferente si con tu cinturón tú hubieras conseguido colg-...

—¡Basta! —Estalló Regulus—. No lo digas.

—Muy bien, no lo haré —respondió Sirius, cruzando una pierna y alisando la raya de sus pantalones—. Tan sólo dejemos algo bien claro aquí: Has atentado contra tu vida y estoy aquí para ayudarte. El resto es circunstancial. ¿Ok?

Regulus permaneció callado.

—He dicho “¿ok?”, Reg.

—Ok —murmuró éste, y aunque fue a regañadientes y nada sincero, fue un comienzo.

 

Regulus empezó a asistir a terapia el mismo lunes en que Sirius asumió cargos en aquella rama de la empresa, y con asombro comprobó éste que su hermano estaba obteniendo el doble de beneficios esperados, era apreciado entre el personal que se creyó la historia de una enfermedad sin especificar y le desearon una pronta recuperación, y había dejado todo de tal manera que incluso en su ausencia ningún puesto peligrara.

Había obtenido más de lo que sus padres le habían exigido para permitirle ser quien se encargara de la expansión en Norteamérica, y si las evaluaciones eran correctas, para antes de fin de año podían abrir una filial más en México para afianzar su posición, por lo que a Sirius le costó de buenas a primeras comprender cómo Regulus había conseguido tanto en su estado actual.

Claro que era talento innato Black vivir perpetuamente con una máscara que favoreciera cuidar las apariencias. Si lo sabría él de su propio episodio de depresión, cuando pertenecía al equipo de rugby, obtenía las mejores notas en el colegio, tenía por novia a la chica más popular, y su vida parecía ir sobre ruedas en todos sus aspectos. En su momento, todo aquello había simbolizado el estatus al que sus padres le atosigaban para alcanzar, y que al obtener Sirius había descubierto que carecía de significado.

Tal vez a Regulus le había ocurrido lo mismo. Tal vez... Pero Sirius no lo tuvo claro sino hasta seis semanas después de instalarse a vivir con él en su piso, cuando después de una sesión que se alargó por dos horas más de lo esperado (Sirius aguardó paciente y luego impaciente a las afueras del consultorio), Regulus salió con los ojos irritados por el llanto y la voz gruesa.

—Reggie...

—Estoy bien —masculló éste—. En serio. Vamos a casa.

Una vez en el piso y tras un incómodo viaje en automóvil en el que Sirius se pasó más tiempo mirando a su hermano estrujarse los dedos que en el tráfico, fue Regulus quien rompió el silencio.

—Lo siento.

Sirius le observó sin cambiar su expresión. —¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Por traerte aquí y hacerte partícipe de esto. Si yo no hubiera fallado cuando lo intenté...

—No estarías aquí, y con toda probabilidad yo estaría donde estás tú ahora, Reg —dijo Sirius sin ambages—. Eres mi único hermano, y si crees que tu muerte no me afectaría, eres más idiota de lo que daba por sentado y no puedes estar más equivocado.

—No me llames idiota...

—Entonces saca la cabeza del culo y vive, Reg, ¡vive! Porque si dejas que la mierda de nuestros padres nos llegue hasta el cuello volverás a recaer.

—¿Nos? ¿Tú...?

—Sí —confirmó Sirius—. Hace años. Ahora estoy bien. Y tú también puedes estar bien, pero tienes que poner de tu parte porque nadie puede hacer esto por ti. Yo puedo encargarme de la empresa y hacerle creer a nuestros padres que estoy aquí para tratar la expansión hacia la costa oeste, pero el resto te toca a ti.

—No sé si puedo... —Musitó Regulus, y al instante redujo Sirius la distancia entre ambos y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo—. Siri...

—Pero puedes intentar, ¿ok?

—No sé…

—Por mí, que seguiría tus pasos si algo te pasa, Reggie —dijo Sirius con voz pequeña, vulnerable, porque incluso con sus altas y bajas, Regulus era su hermano y lo quería incondicionalmente como sólo a contadas personas en su vida—. Y después por ti. Porque habrá un día en que así sea. Me crees, ¿verdad?

Regulus rompió a llorar, pero incluso entonces consiguió asentir, y después enterró el rostro en el cuello de Sirius igual que éste había hecho con Remus casi dos meses atrás.

Remus...

 

Sin hacerse de por medio ninguna clase de promesa, Sirius y Remus compartieron una última noche juntos en el departamento de éste antes de que Sirius llamara un taxi a las cuatro de la madrugada para que lo llevara al aeropuerto porque su vuelo internacional salía a las siete.

Remus lo despidió con los pantalones de pijama puestos con prisa luego de una noche de explorar sus cuerpos con dedicación, y se estremeció entre los brazos de Sirius cuando éste dijo que se marchaba y en respuesta Remus le deseó un buen viaje y un pronto retorno.

De nueva cuenta, no hicieron alusión alguna al tiempo que iban a pasar separados, y aunque Sirius prometió escribir una vez que su avión hubiera aterrizado y mantenerlo informado del estado de Regulus, Remus no abrigó grandes esperanzas respecto a ellos y a la incipiente relación que había florecido durante el verano y que ahora a mediados de otoño se marchitaba.

Pero... Sirius escribió. Remus también lo hizo. Y aunque la diferencia de horarios y que sus cargas de trabajo parecieran haberse multiplicado de la nada, juntos consiguieron al menos por los primeros dos meses mantener contacto diario por medio de mensajes, y cada tantos días llamarse por teléfono y prolongar esos minutos lo más posible.

Sin embargo, junto a la marca de los tres meses (el mismo tiempo que tenían de conocerse antes de que el asunto de Regulus ocurriera) también llegó una barrera infranqueable en donde Remus mencionó haberse hecho amigo de varios de sus colegas en lo universidad, y en nombre recurrente, Sirius comenzó a escuchar más y más de Benjy Fenwick.

—¿Y qué tal estuvo la obra a la que Benjy te invitó? —Preguntó Sirius en una de esas ocasiones, haciendo horas extras en la oficina mientras Remus hablaba con él ya desde la cama y listo para acostarse a dormir.

—Regular. No era Shakespeare, ¿sabes? Sino una de esas obras experimentales donde no hay un guión preestablecido y los actores actúan según su conveniencia. Básicamente podría volver a ir a la función de mañana y la obra que se presentaría sería por completo diferente. Pero no, dudo volver a asistir.

—Al menos Benjy habrá tenido la decencia de llevarte a cenar después...

Remus hesitó unos segundos antes de hablar. —¿Seguro que quieres que te cuente eso?

—¿Y por qué no? Somos... amigos, ¿o no?

—Amigos… —Dijo Remus paladeando la palabra—. Supongo que sí. Y Bueno, Benjy me llevó a este sitio que él conocía y donde...

Sirius escuchó el resto del relato de Remus y después aderezó la conversación con los últimos avances de Regulus y su terapia, pero después su charla perdió chispa, y aunque Remus justificó la despedida aduciendo que ya era tarde para él y Sirius le correspondió afirmando que todavía tenía bastante trabajo por delante en la oficina, al decirse sus adioses ambos se quedaron con la vaga sensación de estar presenciando la formación de una brecha insalvable entre ambos.

Una separación no en malos términos, pero... Una separación al fin y al cabo.

 

—¿De nuevo al teléfono con tu novio? —Preguntó Regulus, y Sirius se ahorró de decir que no era ‘de nuevo’ sino ‘apenas’, puesto que tenían 3 días sin hablar y en todo caso Remus no contestaba a su llamada.

—No molestes, Reg.

Su hermano le contempló con interés los siguientes minutos en que Sirius llamó, nadie contestó, y por terquedad volvió a llamar. Un ciclo que se repitió un par de veces antes de que Sirius se diera por vencido del todo para esa tarde.

—No recibir una respuesta es una respuesta en sí, ya deberías de saberlo —dijo Regulus, y Sirius deseó poderle lanzar su móvil y hacerlo callar por efecto del golpe.

—Cállate, Reg.

—Si quieres hablar al respecto...

—No, no quiero.

—Pero deberías. Es lo que dice mi terapeuta, que no debo embotellar mis emociones y almacenarlas. Aunque en tu caso me atrevería a pensar que las guardas y después las utilizas como bombas molotov contra Madre y Padre.

—¿Sí? Pues aprende y haz lo mismo, verás que resulta relajante

Regulus se arrebujó en el sofá en el que estaba acostado. —Puedes apostar que lo haré. A su debido tiempo.

Y si era o no una falsa amenaza, el tiempo lo diría.

 

Sirius ya tenía 6 meses viviendo en New York cuando él y Remus mantuvieron la tan temida conversación que habían evitado desde su partida.

En ella Remus expresó que guardaba afecto por Sirius, que en verdad le gustaba, pero que no veía mucho futuro para ambos. No cuando Regulus tuvo una recaída en la que fue imposible sacarlo de la cama durante casi dos semanas y Sirius tuvo que tomar acciones drásticas al bañarlo y vestirlo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al que le estaban saliendo úlceras por presión.

Sirius coincidió con él en su razonamiento, pues Regulus había tenido avances, pero también retrocesos, y aunque no se encontraba ni remotamente en el punto de partida de meses atrás, la opinión de la terapeuta era que todavía no debía volver a Londres porque no se encontraba listo para ese paso.

El mismo Regulus lo había expresado así. —Si tengo que volver a enfrentar a Madre, soy capaz de matarme ahí mismo y sin remordimientos.

Así que Sirius prolongó su estancia en New York y a cambio Remus le confesó que iba a extrañarlo, pero que ya no podía mantener con él aquella ‘relación’ a distancia.

—Que suena optimista de mi parte siquiera decir que lo que tenemos es una relación considerando que nunca lo hablamos como era debido, pero... Para mí eso significó. Y por lo tanto me duele despedirme.

—Ya, lo mismo es para mí. No dudes de mis sentimientos, Remus. Yo te quise. —«Te quiero todavía», se vio tentado a enunciar, pero él lloraba, Remus lloraba, y no sería justo prolongar la agonía.

Además, daba igual porque ambos lo sabían, y aunque en realidad sólo habían pasado 3 meses juntos y después 6 en los que su único contacto había sido por medios electrónicos, no por ello la presencia del otro había sido menos valiosa en su vida.

—¿Podemos al menos ser amigos? —Preguntó Sirius antes de cortar la comunicación, esta vez al menos por una larga temporada que les permitiera sanar.

—Sin dudarlo, pero... no ahora mismo, ¿vale? Cuando regreses a Londres lo discutimos. Pero hasta entonces creo que deberíamos limitarnos a vivir cada quien su vida y no contactar al otro.

—Será lo mejor, sí —respondió Sirius, que ya tenía claro cuál era el camino correcto para un rompimiento de su tipo, pero no por eso era menos fácil—. En todo caso... Gracias por todo, Moony. Fue lo mejor mientras duró.

—Lo mismo digo, Padfoot.

Y simultáneamente, pusieron fin a la conversación.

 

La tercera recaída de Regulus tuvo a Sirius deslizándose con él en un estado de ánimo depresivo que obligó a este último a pedir una semana de vacaciones después de que a James se le escapara mencionar que Remus había aparecido en la cena de los jueves con un tal Benjy Fenwick.

—Gran tipo, tiene un excelente sentido del humor, pero no es tú, así que por supuesto ni yo ni Lily les vamos a desear la mejor de las suertes en su relación, ¿sabes?

—Lo aprecio, Prongs, en serio, pero no es necesario. Lo mío con Remus en realidad nunca empezó, así que tampoco terminó con toda la oficialidad, y estamos bien viendo a otras personas.

—¿Qué, estás viendo a alguien?

—No.

—En ese caso-...

—No quiero oírlo —masculló Sirius, y aunque durante el resto de la llamada consiguió mantener un sentido de normalidad con James, lo cierto es que apenas cortar la comunicación lanzó su móvil contra el muro y respiró aliviado cuando al verlo a sus pies descubrió que la pantalla se había apagado.

En sí, su propio episodio depresivo no estuvo del todo patrocinado por Remus y la facilidad con la que al parecer lo había superado cuando apenas hacía un mes que habían llegado a ese acuerdo, sino con su Madre, que había cogido por hábito el llamar todas las mañanas a las 9 en punto para cerciorarse del estado de la empresa, pidiendo primero los pormenores a Sirius y después a Regulus, y ay de ellos dos que sus historias no coincidieran a la perfección porque desataban su furia incontrolable.

Con fastidio Sirius le había reclamado estarlos tratando como críos pequeños y que él ya tenía edad suficiente tanto para manejar la filial en Londres como la de New York al mismo tiempo, pero su madre hizo caso omiso y continuó con sus llamadas. La mayor parte de ellas, para mantenerse al tanto de las finanzas, pero también para recordarles que a su regreso tenían pendiente revisar la posibilidad de un compromiso ventajoso con las hijas de un empresario de su misma rama.

A Sirius le asqueó la facilidad con la que Madre sugirió la posibilidad de unir a sus dos hijos con dos hermanas, en parte porque según su opinión daba lo mismo cuál elegían como si se tratara de un simple objeto intercambiable, pero también porque eran primas lejanas, y no tan lejanas...

Así que Sirius volvió ese viernes al piso que compartía con Regulus, y tras corroborar que al menos su hermano había asistido a su terapia, se había duchado y estaba leyendo el periódico, se acostó a dormir por las siguientes 48 horas.

En un cambio de papeles que se asemejaba a uno acaecido más de una década atrás, cuando en la misma época en la que Sirius consideró atentar contra su vida y Regulus veló por él a escondidas de sus padres, su hermano entró a su habitación ignorando sus protestas por molestarlo y le presentó un sándwich de queso con un té que humeaba de lo caliente.

—Come despacio —dijo sin titubear al colocarle la bandeja en el regazo y sentarse él a su lado—. Si sientes náuseas, te detienes.

—Reg...

—Madre va a acabar por matarnos a los dos, ¿sabes? Al menos indirectamente, pero es su culpa.

—Seh... —Confirmó Sirius, pasándose los dedos por el cabello un tanto grasiento—. Incluso trabajar en la empresa de la familia no es tan terrible, sólo se convierte en una pesadilla cuando Madre interviene.

—Y la muy bruja tiene una salud de acero —masculló Regulus, que a pesar de sus desavenencias con Madre, era la primera vez que se expresaba de ella así en esos términos.

Sirius se atragantó con el mordisco que tenía en la boca, y Regulus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Tenía que decirlo o iba a reventar, es una lástima que me ha tomado casi 30 años de mi vida llegar a este punto.

—Mejor tarde que nunca...

Regulus abrió la boca, pero tras unos segundos en los que la primera sílaba pareció pender de sus labios como una gota de agua en un grifo, la cerró. Luego volvió a intentar, y falló. A su tercer intento, por fin lo consiguió.

—Tengo algo que confesarte...

Sirius se llevó el té a los labios. —Ninguna buena noticia puede empezar así...

—No, no. Esto es... Bueno, escúchame y después me das tu opinión. No puedo hacerlo solo, pero si estás conmigo...

—Siempre y cuando no sea un pacto suicida —dijo Sirius con tono lóbrego de quien no bromea con asuntos de ese calibre.

—Redefine ‘pacto suicida’, porque implica rebelarnos de Madre y... Probablemente sea nuestra mejor opción una vez que ella se entere.

Sirius rió entre dientes. —Habla. Te escucho.

Y con creciente interés, después asombro, pasando por el miedo, la alegría, y por último el alivio, Regulus le habló del tío Alphard al que la familia Black le había dado la espalda tantos años atrás, casi dos décadas desde entonces, jamás revelando el verdadero motivo de su expulsión del círculo interno a pesar de ser hermano de Madre y ocupar a su lado una de las cabezas dentro de los asuntos que correspondían al resto de los integrantes de su selecto grupo.

Del tío Alphard recordaba Sirius algunos veranos en su casa de campo en la campiña francesa, aderezados con la ocasional visita en la que se presentaba en Grimmauld Place y les obsequiaba infinidad de regalos. Sirius había hecho buenas migas con su tío, y lo mismo Regulus, de una manera en la que sólo Andrómeda había coincidido a diferencia de sus otras dos hermanas, Bellatrix y Narcissa, lo cual había hecho dos bandos separados entre los primos al crecer.

Cuando después Alphard pasó a ser uno de sus miembros proscritos (a pesar de todavía ser dueño de un tercio de la fortuna por derecho inalienable), Sirius fue quien más lamentó su partida, y aunque con el tiempo pensó cada vez menos en su tío, de tanto en tanto lo tenía presente en sus pensamientos preguntándose qué había hecho, cuál había sido su pecado, y cuán terrible podía ser para que su presencia en el árbol genealógico Black estuviera borrada.

Más asombroso aún, el que Regulus tuviera contacto con el tío Alphard obligó a Sirius a replantearse las lealtades de su hermano con su Madre y Padre, por lo que escuchó atento su relato y no lo interrumpió ni una sola vez.

—El tío Al también es gay —dijo Regulus, confirmando para Sirius ciertas sospechas que éste tenía sobre él—. Y al no ser capaz de entregar al apellido Black un heredero, se decidió que no tenía ninguna utilidad y se le desechó como basura, pero...

Paladeando su resto de té fue como Sirius escuchó el no tan descabellado plan que había fraguado Regulus con el apoyo de su tío Alphard, y que colocaba el peso de la buena fortuna de su lado si es que se decidían a tomar una decisión drástica.

—Ok, básicamente la fortuna Black se dividió entre Madre, el tío Alphard y el tío Cygnus. 33.3% para todos, con ese 0.1% como una mera tecnicidad. Pues bien —dijo Regulus con los ojos brillantes por primera vez, al nacer cada hijo se le reparte una parte equitativa del padre. Al morir el tío Cygnus, sus tres hijas heredan partes iguales de 11.1%, Andrómeda incluida. Mismo caso para nosotros, que aunque somos sólo 2 hijos, Madre sigue viva, así que otras 3 partes de 11.1% entre ella y nosotros, ¿correcto?

Sirius le hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano, pues esa parte la tenía más que clara.

—El tío Alphard conserva íntegro su 33.3% y Madre seguro contaba con que a su muerte el reparto la colocara en posición ventajosa porque esa herencia se daría entre los hermanos y ella es la única sobreviviente, pero no es lo que el tío Alphard quiere.

—Vale, ¿me lo dirás de una vez o seguirás dando vueltas?

—Haz sumas, Sirius —dijo Regulus con una sonrisa irónica en labios. Si nos unimos, podemos ser mayoría. Con tu porción, la mía, la del tío Alphard y la de Andrómeda sumamos 66.6% de poder sobre las empresas Black.

—Vaya con ese número tan diabólico —bromeó Sirius sin humor, sólo calibrando la magnitud de aquella noticia—. ¿Y después qué? Seríamos los socios mayoritarios, pero eso no implica nada para el 33.3% restante que no permitirá ningún cambio.

—Ya, pero el plan es darles dos caminos: Comprar su parte, o vender la nuestra. Y francamente les conviene la primera. Madre siempre tuvo a Padre a cargo de sus negocios, pero ahora él tiene demasiados años fuera del manejo interno de la empresa y haría más dañó tomando las riendas de vuelta que sólo dejándolas ir. Nuestras primas Bellatrix y Narcissa no podrían asumir el cargo, mucho menos sus respectivos esposos, y el dinero nunca les vendría mal. Todos saben que desde hace años eres tú la cabeza de la empresa, conmigo como segundo al mando, y el tío Alphard siempre se encargó de los asuntos transnacionales, así que sería un acto suicida el retomar el control absoluto de la compañía porque acabarían por arruinar su valor y terminar rematándola a la vuelta de un par de años.

—Su mejor opción sería vender —masculló Sirius.

—En efecto, vender —confirmó Regulus—. Si te soy honesto, cualquiera de las dos opciones me parece apropiada. Yo sólo quiero separarme de ese lado de la familia, y si para ello tengo que vender a precio de embargo o asumir de lleno la responsabilidad de los negocios familiares, que así sea.

—Ya...

—Pero en todo caso —dijo Regulus con menor resolución que antes—. Te necesito conmigo. El tío Alphard nos necesita a los dos para sumar mayoría, pero yo no haré nada si tú no estás conmigo. Estamos en el mismo bando o no lo estamos, tan simple como ese.

Sirius asintió, e incluso a sabiendas de que estaban por enfrentarse a una catástrofe de épicas proporciones una vez que Madre se enterara de sus planes e hiciera hasta lo indecible para ponerles un alto, no hubo mucho qué pensar de su parte.

Él, al igual que Regulus, añoraba la libertad, y jamás sería libre si antes no se escindía de la su familia y les daba la espalda para vivir fuera de la jaula en la que el apellido Black los había recluido.

—¿Necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, Sirius? Porque el tío Alphard vendrá de visita el próximo mes, pero si no tienes una respuesta para entonces, yo puedo-...

—No —le interrumpió Sirius—. ¿Para qué esperar? Ya he tomado mi decisión.

Regulus contuvo el aliento. —¿Y bien?

—Estoy con ustedes.

 

La compra del 33.3% de acciones Black que pertenecían a Madre, Bellatrix y Narcissa no fue un proceso simple, ni veloz, ni mucho menos agradable, pero a la vuelta de un año fue un hecho consumado cuando por fin todas las partes involucradas se reunieron por primera vez en años en Londres y el proceso de firma y sucesión se llevó a cabo.

El tercio de tajada que después se dividiría entre tres consistía en una suma nada desdeñable que les permitiría a las tres mujeres vivir el resto de su vida en la opulencia sin necesidad de jamás pasar apuros económicos, pero a juzgar por su expresión de desagrado y desprecio cualquiera habría podido conjeturar que les daban gato por liebre y eran conscientes de ello.

En lo que a Sirius respectaba, le importaba una mierda si tanto Madre como sus primas creían que les había tocado el lado desventajoso de la transacción, porque todos los ahí presentes tenían bien claro que ni tenían los recursos para comprar el 66.6% restante ni habrían podido multiplicarlo después con sus habilidades.

Más importante aún, haciendo un lado la fortuna que ahora había pasado a sus manos y los planes que tenían para que ese dinero sirviera a causas más nobles que el enriquecimiento de unos cuantos, lo que más apreciaba Sirius de aquel momento de su vida era la emancipación moral, psicológica y espiritual que hacía de su persona hacia la porción Black con la cual no quería volver a mantener contacto por el resto de sus días.

—Muy bien. Excelente —dijo Alphard Black una vez que los documentos estuvieron firmados y el notario contratado para ese fin dio fe y legalidad del proceso—. Ahora si nos disculpan, Walburga, Bellatrix y Narcissa, nosotros nos marchamos y ésta es la despedida final entre nosotros. Por favor, prescindan de contactarnos en un futuro.

Andrómeda se sumó a la comitiva que salió por las puertas sin despedirse de nadie.

—Adiós —dijo Regulus, mirando fijo a Madre antes de darle la espalda.

—Hasta nunca —enunció Sirius con claridad, posando su mirada en cada una de las tres mujeres antes de también darse media vuelta, e ignorando las miradas como dagas que los siguieron, avanzó con paso ligero hacia la salida.

Una salida física, pero también figurativa en donde ponía punto final a esa mitad de su vida y decidía empezar una nueva a partir del aquí y del ya.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (29-May)/Sin comentarios (12-Jun).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo una debilidad impresionante por una buena relación entre Sirius y Regulus, y que juntos manden al carajo al resto de los Black, so... Kink cumplido. Lástima por Remus, pero para eso tienen el siguiente capítulo.


	3. 3.- You're too hard to forget.

**3.- You're too hard to forget.**

_I saw you looking brand new overnight_

_I caught you looking too but you didn't look twice_

_You look happy_

_Now I wish we never met_

_Cause you're too hard to forget_

_And I know that you don't_

_But if I ask you if you love me_

_Hope you li-li-li-lie_

_Lie to me_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Lie to me_

 

Por decisión unánime entre los cuatro miembros Black que ahora poseían cada uno en equitativo 25% la totalidad de los negocios que alguna vez habían pertenecido a su familia, Alphard decidió poner un alto temporal a sus viajes para encargarse de la filial en Estados Unidos, Andrómeda retomó su viejo trabajo y confió sus acciones en Sirius, en tanto que éste y Regulus volvieron a Londres con intenciones de hacer de su mudanza un hecho consumado y definitivo.

Durante todo el proceso, Sirius mantuvo a James al tanto de sus planes y éste alentó de buen talante su regreso a Londres, pues aunque insistió que era Harry quien más echaba de menos a su padrino, era más que obvio que su amigo lo extrañaba y el sentimiento era más que mutuo.

En sus casi dos años de ausencia en Inglaterra, a Sirius le asombró comprobar cuánto tiempo habían desperdiciado en los Estados Unidos, primero con la depresión de Regulus y luego la suya, y después en la batalla legal en la que Madre y sus dos primas habían emprendido querella contra ellos antes de hondear su bandera blanca de rendición y hacer una retirada más o menos decorosa.

A su vuelta a Londres, la ciudad daba la impresión de no haber cambiado más allá de la pérdida de su piso por ausencia y que el barrio donde solía vivir ahora tenía una pastelería donde antes había una lavandería. El resto seguía tan igual como si no hubiera transcurrido ni un día desde su ausencia.

Bueno, casi...

Al aeropuerto acudieron los Potter a recibirlos, y Sirius abrió grandes los ojos con asombro cuando el chiquillo de cinco años que era Harry de pronto se había transformado más un niño un tanto más larguirucho y con el cabello cada vez más similar al de su padre. Al abrazarlo, Harry ya no le quedó a la altura de la cadera, sino que lo rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y Sirius experimentó un ramalazo de dolor al pensar en la pérdida de esos dos años de su vida.

Las llamadas, fotografías y postales que de vez en cuando enviaba si encontraba una que considerara que era graciosa para Harry no habían sido más que burdos intentos por mantener el contacto, y aunque Harry todavía lo recordaba con el mismo cariño y afecto que siempre, ahí mismo que juró Sirius a sí mismo que sería un mejor padrino, y que nada ni nadie lo apartaría de Harry en el futuro por venir.

Su ahijado no fue el único cambio al que se enfrentó Sirius a su retorno, puesto que la vida continuó sin él, le gustara o no.

Peter conoció a Mary Macdonald y se comprometieron, la boda sería en diciembre.

Lily había cambiado su plaza de pediatría en su viejo hospital y ahora tenía un mejor empleo con horas flexibles y mayor paga.

James escribía ahora una columna _freelance_ en sus tiempos libres acerca de rugby, su vieja pasión.

Y otros más de sus amigos cercanos y no tan cercanos habían pasado por buenos y malos momentos.

Sirius se contuvo de preguntar directamente por Remus cuando él y Regulus pasaron a hospedarse unos días con los Potter mientras buscaban dónde vivir (él y su hermano habían insistido en ir a un hotel, pero James se había negado a aceptar un ‘no’ por respuesta, y ya que Sirius quería pasar tanto tiempo como le era posible con los Potter, había convencido a Regulus de aceptar su oferta), pero la conversación surgió durante la cena por no otro más que Harry.

—¿El tío Moony y la tía Dora vendrá también? —Preguntó Harry a Lily mientras ésta le daba los últimos toques a la pierna de cordero que se serviría esa noche.

—No, hoy no, pero quizá en unos días más.

—¿Cuánto es ‘unos días más’, mamá?

Lily resopló. —Harry, ¿por qué no llamas a papá y le dices que baje a cenar? Y ya que estás, recuerda lavarte las manos como es debido.

—Sí, mamá —dijo Harry con un tono que dejaba bien en claro que aquel cambio de tema era para que no se inmiscuyera en uno de los tantos temas de adultos.

A solas de nueva cuenta con Lily, Sirius preguntó: —So... ¿La tía Dora? Remus no mencionó nada la última vez que hablamos. —«Aunque eso fue hace casi cuatro meses, así que no debería de hacerme el sorprendido», pensó Sirius con amargura.

—Ya, es que... ¿No quieres una copa de vino? Ay, porque nos vendría bien —masculló Lily por lo bajo, y sin esperar una respuesta de Sirius, descorchó la botella para esa velada y sirvió dos copas de vino blanco.

Sirius tomó la suya con cautela, pues temía que la noticia no iba a ser fácil de sobrellevar incluso con exquisito vino a su disposición.

—¿Quieres la versión corta o la larga?

—¿No hay entre tus opciones una que resulte fácil de digerir? —Intentó bromear Sirius de vuelta, pero sólo consiguió que Lily frunciera el ceño—. Suéltalo ya, Evans.

El que la llamara por su apellido de soltera era una especie de código secreto entre los dos, pues Sirius sólo utilizaba aquel nombre en desuso cuando quería de ella la misma actitud desparpajada y sincera que habían sido sus dos cualidades principales cuando la conoció.

—Ok, uhm... Diré lo más obvio primero: Remus conoció a alguien.

—Ya, la tía Dora. ¿Es compañera de la universidad? Porque no recuerdo que la mencionara antes.

—Dora es un diminutivo. De Nymphadora. Porque usualmente la llamamos Tonks...

Sirius bajó la copa que había estado a punto de llevarse a los labios. —¿Nymphadora? ¿Tonks? No lo dirás en serio...

—No bromearía con algo como esto. Tonks empezó a trabajar en el departamento de ciencias de la misma universidad que Remus, pero resultó ser amiga de un colega de él, así que se conocieron en una fiesta para celebrar el fin de curso, y...

—¿Qué, fue amor a primera vista? —Inquirió Sirius, bebiendo luego la mitad de su copa—. Bien por ellos, supongo...

—Su historia es un poco más complicada que eso...

—¡Mamá! —Gritó Harry desde el segundo piso de la casa—. ¡Papá pregunta si sabes dónde están los álbumes fotográficos!

—¡Sólo los de los últimos dos años! —Gritó James a su vez—. ¡Para mostrarle a Sirius de lo que se perdió!

Lily resopló. —No les tomaría ni 30 segundos bajar las escaleras sin tener que gritar...

Dejando a Sirius unos minutos, Lily subió a atender los llamados quejosos de su esposo e hijo, y su ausencia le dio a Sirius la oportunidad de procesar la noticia que su amiga le acababa de compartir.

Porque si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, Sirius encontró sumamente doloroso el enterarse no sólo de que Remus tenía a alguien, y no a alguien cualquiera, sino a alguien a quien Harry había llamado ‘tía Dora’ con una sonrisa amplia como sólo Sirius se había creído merecedor.

Viviendo en un Londres con 8 millones de personas, costaba creer que Remus hubiera terminado con alguien más de su familia, considerando que Tonks no era ni de su misma edad (era menor por algunos años) y hasta donde recordaba había estudiado algo relacionado a la química. Sirius no podía estar muy seguro, ya que su relación principal era con Andrómeda, que por ser su prima lo convertía a él en algo así como el tío en segundo grado de Tonks.

«Y después si se casa con Remus será la esposa de mi ex que nunca fue mi ex porque jamás estuvimos juntos con toda la rigurosidad de la palabra», pensó Sirius, que se acabó el contenido de su copa en un dramático trago y después hizo lo mismo con la de Lily hasta que ésta volvió.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Lily una vez que estuvo de vuelta con él en la cocina—. Te ves...

—Ha sido el alcohol. No había comido nada durante el vuelo y ahora se me ha subido un poco el vino. Da igual —desdeñó explicarse más—. Así que Remus y Tonks, ¿uh?

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Lo mío con Remus fue algo que... —El ‘no funcionó’ murió en sus labios porque de hecho había funcionado, y a la perfección, pero la distancia de un océano de separación había acabado por hacer mella en ambos—. Estoy bien, Lily. Me alegro por él.

—Cuando mientes, sueles hacer eso —señaló Lily su dedo enroscado en un mechón de cabello, y al instante Sirius lo dejó ir—. No tienes por qué fingir que no te molesta cuando así es. Si lo prefieres, cancelaré la cena del jueves y así no tendrás que verlos.

—No, por Diox, Lily. Que no soy un crío. Puedo ver a —«mi ex no es»— Remus sin problemas ni hacer esto más grande de lo que es.

—Ya, es que... ¿En verdad no te ha contado James todo?

—Define todo.

—Uhm...

—¡Sirius! —Gritó ahora Regulus desde el segundo piso, aunque su tono fue menos imperativo que el que utilizó Harry antes, más como una súplica—. ¿Puedes subir y ayudarme con algo?

—Es un asco ser un hermano mayor —dijo Sirius con fastidio, aunque también humor—, así que no te atrevas a darle a Harry un hermano menor, ¿vale, Lils?

Subiendo para auxiliar a Regulus con la búsqueda de unos zapatos que no encontraba y después de una camisa que también se había confundido entre sus cosas, Sirius se tardó lo suficiente como para que después Lily los llamara a todos a cenar y entonces ya no hubiera tiempo de seguir hablando respecto a Remus justo como éste lo hubiera preferido.

Excepto que sirviéndose puré de papas y con absoluta falta de tacto, fue Regulus quien sacó su nombre a colación.

—¿Y Remus? Pensé que estaría aquí. Por la manera en la que Sirius todavía de él cualquiera diría que estaría presente en esta cena de bienvenida.

James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada, y a Sirius no le gustó en lo absoluto el terror de sus ojos.

—No pasa nada, Prongs —dijo Sirius—. Lily ya me lo contó todo.

—Qué bien —dijo James.

—James, no-... —Intervino Lily, pero no a tiempo antes de que James terminara de compartir con Sirius las últimas noticias en la vida de Remus.

—Qué locura lo del bebé, ¿eh?

Sirius se congeló en su sitio, y por un muy largo segundo reconsideró algún sinónimo plausible para la palabra ‘bebé’ porque... ¿Tal vez era así como llamaba él a Tonks? ¿Quizá se referían a una mascota muy querida? ¿O ‘bebé’ era ‘bebé’ y el compromiso que ahora unía a Remus con Tonks era mucho mayor de lo que él le había dado crédito en un inicio?

—¡James! —Le riñó Lily, que con el tenedor en la mano dio la impresión de estar a punto de apuñalar a su esposo con él.

—El tío Moony y la tía Tonks van a tener un bebé con el que yo podré jugar cuando crezca —dijo Harry, sin verse afectado por la tensión que había arruinado la cena para los adultos—. Cuando sea mayor, claro. Porque cuando nazca será todavía muy pequeño.

Sirius tragó saliva en un vago intento de ganar tiempo para sí y de ese modo procesar la información que acababa de recibir, pero al cabo de 30 segundos largos como una eternidad, su mente seguía en blanco, no así su pecho, que daba la impresión de haberse expandido dolorosamente y estar a punto de estallar.

—¿Por casualidad esa Tonks de la que hablan no es Nymphadora Tonks? —Preguntó Regulus.

—Ella misma —dijo James con tono compungido, dirigiéndole una mirada a Sirius—. Ella y Remus se conocieron en la universidad y-...

—Esa parte de la historia ya la sé, Prongs —consiguió Sirius enunciar con mucha lentitud—, pero... ¿Un bebé? Pensé que Remus era, ejem, que su interés por las mujeres era... inexistente.

—Remus salió con algunas chicas durante la universidad —aclaró Lily la confusión—, y en este caso al menos fue Tonks quien se acercó a él.

—Pero... ¿Cómo?

—Oh, creo que te lo puedes imaginar —bromeó James.

—Un accidente —suplió Lily—. Apenas tenían un par de meses saliendo juntos cuando pasó. Tonks se acercó a hablar conmigo para pedirme consejo, y Remus decidió que por su hijo iba a tomar el camino honorable.

—Se están dando una mutua oportunidad —agregó James—, por el bebé.

—Pésima idea —dijo Regulus sin malicia, simplemente exponiendo la verdad, sólo para encontrarse varios pares de ojos puestos sobre él—. ¿Qué? Es cierto. Un bebé no planeado raras veces puede ser una bendición como los padres después quieren hacerlo creer.

—Cállate, Regulus —le codeó Sirius, y frente a ellos, James y Lily torcieron el gesto, puesto que no era ningún secreto que la concepción de Harry había acelerado sus planes de unirse en matrimonio.

Regulus estaba al tanto, por lo que sin empacho alguno expuso su parecer en ese tema. —Vamos, no lo tomen personal. Estamos hablando de este Remus Lupin al que todavía no conozco y de nuestra prima Tonks. Que si mal no se me da enterarme de lo que pasa, apenas tenían poco de conocerse y mucho menos de, erm, disfrutar las consabidas actividades que se dan consensualmente entre los adultos.

—Qué vocabulario, Reg...

—Mi punto es, ellos no son James y Lily, y ese bebé no es su Harry. Son casos diametralmente opuestos. Están hablando en su lugar de una pareja para la cual esta pequeña bendición que viene en camino es la piedra angular de su unión y que por todo lo que deduzco ni siquiera iban en serio hasta que en el test de embarazo aparecieron dos líneas de color rosa. Apresurarse a formar un vínculo sólo porque un crío viene en camino es una terrible idea y una pésima decisión.

—¡Reg! —Exclamó Sirius—. Basta, por favor.

—Sólo porque lo pides con amabilidad —respondió éste, y procedió a cortar un trozo de su carne y a llevársela a los labios—, pero sabes que tengo la razón.

Que tanto si era sí o no, Sirius no dignificó su afirmación con ninguna clase de reacción.

—Como sea —dijo con falsa indiferencia—, será agradable verlos en la cena del jueves. A Remus, y por supuesto a Tonks. No la vemos desde, ¿cuánto tiempo, Reg?, por lo menos un par de años, ¿eh?

—La tía Tonks también sabe hacer origami —dijo Harry—, el tío Remus le enseñó.

—¿Sí? Qué bien —fingió Sirius una sonrisa, pues en el corto tiempo que había tenido el placer de permanecer al lado de Remus, él también había aprendido algunas técnicas.

Una caja.

Un avión que de verdad planeaba por el aire.

Un conejo.

Una grulla.

Una estrella... Que Remus había nombrado como su homóloga Sirius y que adormilado había prometido hacer unas cuantas más para decorar con ellas su pared y formar su propia constelación.

—Aunque sólo sabe hacer un par de figuras —dijo Harry—. La tía Tonks es bastante torpe con las manos. Y los pies.

—¡Harry! —Le riñó Lily—. Eso es descortés.

—Pero tan cierto —masculló Regulus por lo bajo, sólo lo suficiente para que Sirius fuera el único el que lo escuchara.

«Pero no tanto como para no conseguir lo que yo no pude conservar...», pensó Sirius, y no por primera vez en la velada se preguntó si a la cena del jueves debería ser él quien se ausentara.

Porque claro, verse con un ex al que no podía considerar ex por su corto tiempo juntos y un rompimiento que se había sentido como tal pero oficialmente no lo era, constituía por sí solo como una razón poderosa, pero... Peor sería verlo del brazo de Tonks, con ella embarazada, y feliz por los acontecimientos que ahora daban inicio a su pequeña familia de tres.

Infinitamente peor.

—Sirius, ¿todo bien? Apenas has comido —dijo Lily, y éste tapó el contenido de su plato con una servilleta.

—Debe ser el _jet lag_ y el cambio de agua —masculló éste—. Preferiría recostarme.

Y sin importarle si se estaba comportando con descortesía, Sirius abandonó la mesa.

 

—Todavía podemos cancelar la cena de hoy si así lo prefieres... —Repitió James no por primera vez en la tarde del jueves a Sirius, que se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco porque ya se le habían acabado los argumentos para expresar cuán innecesario era que se tomaran tal clase de molestia por él.

—Remus y Tonks no son los únicos invitados para la velada, ¿sabes? —Le recordó en su lugar—. Y sería grosero cancelar sólo para ellos o para todos de último momento.

—Oh, Sirius...

—Déjalo. Iré a ver si Lily y Reg necesitan de mi ayuda en la cocina.

Porque era mejor para él mantener las manos ocupadas y así concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión en lugar de sumirse en toda clase de pensamientos negativos acerca de lo duro que sería para él ver a Remus llegar con Tonks de la mano y actuando como la pareja más feliz del mundo y cuya alegría se multiplicaba al mismo ritmo que las células de su próximo bebé, Sirius aceptó gustoso que Lily le pidiera rebanar los ingredientes para la ensalada. Sirius se esforzó en hacer piezas de tamaño regular, cada una tan similar a la otra, que casi ignoró el timbre de entrada.

Casi.

Y aunque el corazón se le subió a la garganta y le dificultó la respiración por unos segundos, al final resultaron ser Frank y Alice Longbottom con el pequeño Neville a su lado.

—¡Sirius! —Le besó Alice con efusividad—. Qué dicha tenerte de vuelta con nosotros en Londres. ¿Qué tal la vida en los Estados Unidos? ¿Es New York una ciudad tan cosmopolita como la pintan?

—Nunca como Londres, Alice.

Frank no tardó en sumarse con un abrazo y observaciones de su apariencia. —Luces genial. ¿Es ese tu hermano? Oh, wow. Mucho gusto. Ustedes dos se parecen como dos gotas de agua.

Sirius toleró unos minutos de charla, cumpliendo con su papel de recién llegado al hablar de New York, las peculiaridades de la ciudad y sus aventuras ahí, además de agregar que estaba de vuelta en Londres y que esta vez esperaba que fuera de manera permanente. Asumiendo su papel, Sirius también se mostró agradecido por la cálida bienvenida que los Longbottom le prodigaron, e incluso aceptó un par de preguntas de Neville acerca de un jardín botánico que había visitado en su estancia, pero no tardó en disculparse para volver a la cocina bajo el pretexto de terminar de preparar la ensalada.

—¿Sabes que puedes dejar esto y convivir con los invitados, verdad? —Le recordó Lily apenas estar ellos dos en la cocina a solas, puesto que Regulus había terminado con la sopa que preparaba antes y ahora estaba en la sala con los Longbottom—. Yo puedo encargarme del resto.

—Ya, mejor no —respondió Sirius—. Esto es mejor para mis nervios.

Y ciertamente funcionó por las siguientes tres veces que el timbre anunció más visitas, llegando entonces por turnos los Granger, Marlene y Mary, después los Weasley con un puñado de críos cuyas edades oscilaban entre la niñez y casi la adultez. En realidad, Molly y Arthur eran más amigos de James y Lily que de Sirius, pero siempre habían acogido a Sirius como parte de su grupo, así que éste no dudó en salir de la cocina a agradecerles su presencia y conversar unos minutos con ellos.

Para mal, el mismo discurso de las veces pasadas donde al volver a la cocina Sirius se cuestionó si no sería más fácil escribir un letrero con esas mismas preguntas que le hacían sin parar y sus respuestas para cada caso, y colgárselo del cuello para evitarse la sensación de ser un perico.

Justo estaba pensando en eso con una sonrisa irónica cuando el timbre sonó una vez más, y Lily le abrió la puerta a Remus y a Tonks, que por la hora ya llegaban tarde y al parecer no muy contentos por su retraso.

—Lo siento. Dora tuvo que regresar a cambiarse cuando justo antes de salir se tropezó con un florero y quedó empapada —dijo Remus, que por el ángulo le resultaba fácil de observar a Sirius sin que éste pudiera hacer lo mismo.

—Y después ha sido un lío encontrar algo que me quedara —agregó Tonks, igual a la última vez que Sirius la viera incluso si desde entonces habían pasado algunos años.

Mucho más baja que Remus y con el cabello de un color estrambótico (rosa pálido en lugar del rosa chicle de años atrás), Tonks tenía un brazo alrededor de su vientre, y sólo hasta que Remus se movió un poco pudo apreciar Sirius el pequeño bulto que tenía al frente y que bien podría confundirse como gases, pero por poco... Obviamente estaba embarazada, y la imagen radiante que se suponía iba con cada bebé, decoraba sus facciones a medias.

A Sirius no le pasó por alto que Tonks y Remus estaban juntos pero no _juntos_ , puesto que al entrar a la casa se sujetaban de las manos pero ya no más. Al despojarse de sus abrigos, cada uno se posicionó al lado del otro con una ligera separación, que si bien no los catalogaba de extraños, tampoco lo hacía de la feliz pareja que estaba por convertirse en padres.

Pese a su sagaz observación, Sirius hesitó unos segundos en salir y darles la bienvenida, pero entonces la vista de Remus se posicionó en la figura que en esos momentos le daba le espalda y que cargaba a Harry, y tras una pausa cortísima, se disculpó antes de avanzar en la habitación a grandes zancadas y acercarse a aquellos dos.

Muy en contra de la indiferencia con la que se había planteado encararse a Remus esa noche, Sirius sonrió cuando éste tocó el hombro de Regulus y lo hizo girarse. Al instante su expresión reflejó asombro y después desilusión al percatarse de la confusión, y aunque Sirius estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar su charla y el murmullo de voces y de la música también interfirió, sin problemas leyó su lenguaje corporal.

Luego Harry todavía colgando de Regulus señaló en dirección a Sirius, y Remus giró el rostro, conectando así sus miradas a través de la habitación.

Sirius sonrió y Remus hizo lo mismo, los dos leyendo en la expresión del otro cuán añorado había sido ese momento para ambos.

Como por arte de magia, los nervios de Sirius se evaporaron, y sin importarle quién se atravesara en su camino, Sirius fue quien se acercó el grupo y se colocó frente a Remus, por inercia extendiendo su mano para tocarlo y cerciorarse de que en verdad estaba ahí, y para asombro suyo Remus le imitó y sus dedos se entrelazaron en el aire.

—Yo... —Empezó Remus—. Pensé que eras tú —dijo tras dirigirle una mirada a Regulus, que sonrió con la paciencia de un santo porque no era la primera vez que los confundían, y probablemente tampoco sería la última.

—Es mi hermano menor, Regulus. ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de él?

—No te preocupes, él también me ha hablado bastante de ti —intervino Regulus.

Remus sonrió. —Por la manera en la que hablabas de él, di por sentado que eran hermanos, no una clase de mellizos idénticos.

—Oh, no somos tan similares. Reg tiene un lunar en el glúteo derecho, mientras que yo tengo el mismo a la misma altura pero en la nalga izquierda.

La sonrisa de Remus dio paso a una risa, y Sirius se descubrió disfrutando su sonido, pues hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba y era parte crucial de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

—Remus, oh, Remus ahí estás —interrumpió Tonks el momento, y al instante retiró Remus sus dedos de entre los de Sirius, dando un paso atrás y poniendo espacio entre ellos—. ¡Sirius! ¡Regulus! —Saludó Tonks a continuación a los hermanos Black que por casualidad eran sus tíos—. Qué alegría verlos.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Regulus el saludo con facilidad, bajando a Harry antes de estrecharle la mano—. Siempre es bueno reunirnos entre los Black cuyo segundo nombre no es Maligno.

Sirius le estrechó también la mano a Tonks, y por inercia sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño bulto de su estómago, que desde una distancia corta era más evidente que de lejos.

—Supongo que ya estarán enterados de esto —dijo Tonks a Sirius y a Regulus—. Ha sido un accidente, pero un feliz accidente, ¿no es así, Remus?

—Ciertamente —dijo éste, rodeando a Tonks por la cintura, aunque su expresión no hablaba de felicidad absoluta porque la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos—. Si todo sale bien, en abril seremos padres.

—Felicidades —dijo Regulus, también con una sonrisa que no terminaba de ser sincera.

Sirius asintió, pero por más que lo intentó, sus labios permanecieron rectos. —Sí, felicidades y enhorabuena por los dos.

—Técnicamente, ¿qué clase de parentesco nos uniría con ese bebé? —Preguntó Regulus con curiosidad, pues tenía claro que con Andrómeda como su prima y Tonks como su sobrina en segundo grado, pero se le escapaba qué posición ocuparía ese bebé por venir.

—Un sobrino nieto en segundo grado —dijo Sirius con facilidad—. Si me disculpan, voy por algo de beber.

Alejándose del grupo porque no le interesaba estar emparentado con Remus de manera política, Sirius se refugió en la cocina y descorchó una de las botellas de vino que tenían para la ocasión. Sin molestarse con una copa, Sirius se sirvió una muy generosa porción en una taza decorada con motivos infantiles que era la favorita de Harry, y fue así como lo encontró Remus, que acudió detrás de él con afán de lidiar con las asperezas que quedaban entre ellos.

—Hey... —Lo saludó Remus, esta vez más como la versión que Sirius recordaba de dos años atrás, antes de su partida, y no la persona con la que había charlado minutos atrás—. Linda taza.

—Es de Harry.

—Lo sé. Uhm... Mira, tengo la impresión de que lo que ha pasado antes en la sala-...

—No te preocupes —le interrumpió Sirius, evitando su mirada—. Me alegro por ustedes dos, de verdad. Un bebé son siempre buenas noticias y... ¿Ya saben el sexo?

—Todavía no. Probablemente en un mes más o dos.

—Oh.

—A Dora le gustaría una niña, a mí me da igual. Si he de ser sincero... Nunca me vi como padre de nadie.

—Ya, sé a qué te refieres —masculló Sirius, a quien la homosexualidad sólo le había dado un ahijado en la forma de Harry y no podía ni quería quejarse al respecto—. En todo caso, mis más honestas felicitaciones. Estoy seguro que serás un excelente padre y... Que Tonks será feliz contigo.

Remus torció la esquina de la boca, pero por lo demás no dio señales de contradecirlo. En su lugar, cambió de tema hacia derroteros menos peliagudos.

—James me contó todo el asunto de tu retorno a Londres. Debe sentirse bien volver a estar en casa.

—Algo así... New York ya se había vuelto una especie de hogar temporal, pero en gran medida fue gracias a Reg que así fuera. Ahora que los dos queremos estar de vuelta en Londres, New York resulta demasiado extranjera.

—Tú y Regulus... Supongo que era lo primero que les decían al verlos juntos, pero wow... ¿En verdad son hermanos y no mellizos? El parecido es asombroso.

—Ese comentario ha sido una constante desde siempre, más en los últimos años ahora que ya no hay ninguna diferencia de estatura. De pequeños lo odiábamos, pero ya no más. Supongo que es agradable tener a alguien que me recuerda que ser Black no son sólo los aspectos negativos.

—¿Él también planea quedar en Londres?

—Es el plan. Ahora que somos socios y no tenemos la presión de nuestros padres sobre el cuello, es probable que emprendamos juntos algún nuevo negocio... Todavía no está claro —dijo Sirius tras un trago a su taza de vino—. Después de su... De lo que me hizo ir a New York por él...

Remus inclinó la cabeza, pues estaba al tanto de cada uno de esos detalles.

—Ambos queremos tomarnos con calma nuestro retorno. Quizá tomar unas vacaciones, o... Tiempo para nosotros mismos. Diox... Suena tan cliché, ¿no? Típica frase de niño rico que no sabe cómo lidiar con su tiempo libre.

—Bueno, nos encontramos a mediados de noviembre y los demás estamos por enfrentarnos al caos decembrino antes de las vacaciones de invierno, así que si recibes alguna crítica por tu decisión, son simples celos porque no están en tu lugar y no pueden hacer lo mismo.

—Puede ser... ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Sigues dando clases en la universidad?

—Ahora a tiempo completo. Me han asignado una nueva materia, y también trabajo en un nuevo poemario, aunque presiento que tengo material para tres en lugar de uno.

—Genial. Me encantará leerlo.

Remus hesitó, y después dijo: —Podrías si estás interesado en darme tu opinión. En realidad, salvo por Lily, no hay nadie más en quien confiaría enseñarle mis borradores.

—¿Tonks no-...? —Alcanzó Sirius a preguntar antes de censurarse a sí mismo cuando la expresión de Remus se tornó reservada—. Lo siento.

—No hay de qué. Dora no es del tipo que lee poesía, y todavía no ha tenido tiempo para terminar mi novela, pero no se lo echo en cara. Nuestros intereses son diferentes, es todo.

—Oh, pues vaya...

—Padfoot, oye, uhm... —Interrumpió James su conversación, que entrando a la cocina se tomó un segundo para analizar la escena en la que acababa de inmiscuirse—. Lo siento. Es que han llegado Peter y Emmeline y mueren de ganas por saludarte.

—Supongo, que... sí. Un momento.

—A ti te busca Tonks, Remus —agregó James antes de volver a salir y dejarlos a solas.

Con sólo su mutua compañía, los dos hombres restantes se llamaron el uno al otro.

—Sirius...

—Remus...

—Oh, qué lío —resopló Remus, que indispuesto a perder un segundo más, se sinceró—. Me alegra que estés de vuelta en Londres, de verdad. Y de haber sabido que volverías...

—Ni yo lo tenía claro hasta hace un par de meses —se disculpó éste.

—Ya, pero te habría esperado. Es todo lo que quería dejar en claro —finalizó Remus en voz baja pero firme—. Ahora tan sólo es...

—¿Demasiado tarde? —Adivinó Sirius, que interpretó la falta de reacción en Remus como una respuesta afirmativa.

—Lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento más. —Empinándose la taza hasta acabar con la última gota de vino, Sirius se disculpó con Remus para salir a saludar al resto de los invitados y salió de la cocina con el mentón alto y paso seguro que desde pequeño se le había machado en la personalidad por ser Black.

Fuerte e impoluto por fuera, incluso si por dentro era un despojo de sí mismo.

 

Sirius acabó emborrachándose en la fiesta, pero ya que era del tipo que se convertía en todo sonrisas y buen humor, jugó a su favor para evitar mirar en dirección a Remus y Tonks, que permanecieron lado a lado durante la velada y se retiraron temprano porque ésta tenía los pies inflamados.

Cuando pasaron a despedirse, Sirius les deseó la mejor de las series, y sobrecogido por la impulsividad y la autodestrucción, les plantó a ambos sonoros besos en las mejillas, declarando para ambos la mejor de las suertes y un próximo bebé que colmara su felicidad.

Tonks pareció encantada, no así del todo Remus, que se tocó el sitio donde los labios de Sirius le habían rozado pero se guardó de comentar cualquier cosa.

Después se marcharon, y fue Regulus quien insistió llevar a Sirius a su habitación.

—Fuiste tan obvio...

—Reg...

—Tan estúpido.

—Meh. Remus fue mío primero.

—Pero ya no lo es más, ¿o sí?

Regulus se aseguró de sentarlo en su cama antes de empujarlo para que cayera de espaldas. —¿Qué tanto has bebido en realidad? ¿Suficiente para fingir la escena de abajo o la cantidad apropiada para un coma etílico?

—Algo en medio de esas dos escalas... —Masculló Sirius, dejándose sacar los zapatos y después desvestir—. Mis medicamentos no reaccionaron bien al alcohol. Creo...

—¿Lo _crees_? Vaya contigo —resopló Regulus, que a diferencia de su hermano, se había pasado la noche rellenando su copa con zumo de arándanos—. Haznos un favor a ambos y olvídalo. Olvida a Remus Lupin, porque va a ser padre, y-...

—No daban la impresión de ser el uno para el otro —murmuró Sirius—, ni siquiera felices el uno con el otro.

—Ya, pero ese no es asunto tuyo, ¿o sí? —Una larga pausa—. Eso pensé.

—Yo creía... Creía que... Ahora que estoy de vuelta en Londres...

—Tiempo y lugar, Siri, tiempo y lugar. No puedes tener uno sin el otro —dijo Regulus, su impertérrito tono de voz suavizándose apenas un poco—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Mmm —fue la respuesta de Sirius, que rodó sobre su costado y se hizo un ovillo—. Sí, claro. No te preocupes, Reggie.

—Me preocupo, Siri, ese es el problema —replicó éste a su vez, pero lo dejó estar.

De momento, no había más por hacer.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... el final. ¿Esperaban que fuera feliz, eh? ¡Pues no!  
> Pero ya en serio, este fic es la primera parte de la historia. La segunda se llamada (duh) "Segunda mano", donde se narra el regreso de Sirius a Londres y las reacciones de Remus. Ahí es donde les prometo el final feliz. Y si esta historia les gusto y los mantuvo con los nervios hasta el final, no olviden decírmelo~

**Author's Note:**

> Fic nuevo, serán 3 capítulos en total y prometo hacer que valgan la pena. Plus, el angst estará para chuparse los dedos~


End file.
